Total Drama Beginnings
by CinemaIsland
Summary: Chris begins a new season of Total Drama with twelve crazy new contestants who all have one goal: winning the million. Season complete. Season Two COMING SOON.
1. The Road to the Million

**A/N-**** Before this begins, I would just like to say that I do not own anything from the "Total Drama" series. I first wrote this story for my friends at school after the first episode of Total Drama All Stars aired. Now, I think it's time I shared them with the world. I know they aren't that great, and are a little rushed at points, but most of these "episodes were written during class time at school so they would be ready to be read by lunchtime. Hope everyone at least gets some amusement out of it!**

Episode 1 "The Road to the Million"

A helicopter lands on a deserted island. A man wearing a blue button-up shirt hops off the plane. "Hello," he says, "I'm Chris Mclean &amp; I'm the host. In a moment, I'm going to be introducing you to twelve people who will spend the next month on this remote island. Every three days they will participate in team challenges. The winning team will win food &amp; other luxuries while the losing team will be forced to eliminate one of their own. By the end of this month, only one will remain, and that person will be the winner of a million dollars!"

Two more helicopters land next to Chris. "Here's the contestants now!," Chris shouts.

Six girls jump off the first plane.

An angry-looking girl with brown hair in a bun looks at the camera. "My name is Esmeralda and I'm here to win." She looks at the other girls. "This won't be too hard. Look at those wimps!," the girl shouts.

"Uh, what did you just call me?," says an equally angry-looking girl with red hair. "I'm Casey &amp; I had to listen to this girl complain the whole way here!" Casey points to a shy-looking girl with short blue hair.

The girl looks at the camera, cheeks red, and says "I'm Brandi and I'm here because my grandparents made me."

"So, you don't even want to be here? I'll remember that when it's time to vote off someone.", says a girl with long curly hair an glasses. "My name is Angela &amp; I'm the best when it comes to strategy games."

A girl with long brown hair &amp; glasses laughs. "It'll be funny when you get eliminated. I'm Kat &amp; I'm here to win the money so I can accomplish my dreams!"

A girl with long reddish-brown hair and big eyes smiles. "I'm Sierra &amp; I'm going to use my good-looks to my advantage to win!"

Suddenly Brandi screams &amp; all the girls jump to see a tall guy with blonde hair hugging Brandi. The guy looks at the camera, "I'm Caleb &amp; I just came to meet the girls!"

Four other guys jump off the plane. A tall guy, the tallest of all six guys, with brown-blond hair looks at the camera. "I'm Logan. I've always dreamed about playing a game like this!"

A crazy-looking boy with brown hair looks at the camera. "I'm Nathaniel &amp; I'm going to scare the others into quitting!"

A guy with short black hair and glasses looks at the camera. "I'm Christopher and I'm here to beat everyone."

A boy with brown curly hair and glasses says, "I'm Jake." Everyone waits for him to say more but he just looks at them. Finally he asks, "What?"

Sierra laughs, then says, "Awwwwwwwwwkward."

Suddenly, someone starts giggling very creepily. Caleb, standing next to Casey, smelling her, asks "Where's that coming from?" when he is suddenly knocked to the ground by a short boy with blonde hair.

"I'm Josh and I"m here for the food!"

"You'll only get food if you win the challenge.", says Chris.

"WHAT," screams Josh.

"Can we please do the challenge now?", asks Esmeralda angrily.

"We have to name teams first."

"Hurry up then!", Esmeralda yells.

"Alright," says Chris. "The blue team is Casey, Brandi, Sierra, Josh, Nathaniel, &amp; Logan."

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: If Brandi continues to complain, I will make sure she goes home!

"That means the green team is Kat, Jake, Angela, Esmeralda, Caleb, &amp; Christopher.", says Chris.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmeralda: My team is gonna win every time because of me.

"And now it's time for the fist challenge." Behind Chris stands a wrestling ring." There will be six rounds in stage one. By the end, the last person left wins for their team. Don't get too rough in the ring. The first person to fall loses. Understand?"

"Yes.", everyone replies.

"OK, the fist match is between Brandi and Kat."

Kat &amp;Brandi step into the ring. "Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta make you fall!", says Kat. She runs at Brandi. Brandi shrieks &amp; moves out of the way at the last second. Kat runs into the side lines of the arena &amp; bounces off, causing her to fall.

"Brandi wins!", says Chris. The blue team cheers.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: How did that happen!? I'm so embarrassed.

"Round 2 is Jake v. Logan!"

Logan &amp; Jake get into the ring. Jake runs at Logan. Logan sticks his foot out, causing Jake to trip &amp; fall. "Logan wins!" Logan reaches a hand out to Jake to help him up. "I don't want your help!", Jake yells.

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: He only won because of that stupid trick!

"Round 3! Sierra v. Esmeralda"

Sierra and Esmeralda jump into the ring. Esmeralda roars, picks up Sierra slams her down. "Esmeralda wins!"

"Next up Josh v. Christopher."

Josh &amp; Christopher step into the arena. Christopher says, "Hey, look at that goat!" Josh turns, looking for the goat, &amp; Christopher pushes him down. "Christopher wins!"

"Round 6! Angela v. Casey"

Angela &amp; Casey step into the arena. Casey prepares to fight but Angela simply lays down. "Casey wins!"

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: That was pure strategy. I lay down, and she'll think I'm nice. Maybe that'll gain me a little good karma points later in the game.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: How nice of her!

"Time for stage two, round 1! Brandi v. Caleb."

Caleb runs to the ring. Brandi reluctantly gets in. "Come here Brandi!", screams Caleb, grabbing Brandi. The other 10 contestants watch, horrified, as Brandi tries to get out of the ring but is dragged back in by Caleb. "C-Caleb w-w-wins!", says Chris.

CONFESSIONAL – Brandi sits there hugging herself and shaking.

"Round 2! Logan v. Chris."

Logan tips Chris. "Logan wins!"

"Next up! Casey v. Esmeralda!"

Casey &amp; Esmeralda step into the ring. Esmeralda roars again and grabs Casey, slamming her to the arena floor. "Esmeralda wins!"

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I'm the only one left from my team now. Great...

"Next up, Logan v. Caleb!"

Caleb jumps into the arena. Logan gets in, looking like a deer in headlights. Caleb grabs Logan to push him down, but Logan kicks off the floor, causing Caleb to fall backwards. "Logan wins!"

"It's time for the final round, Logan v. Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda grabs Logan &amp; throws him out of the arena.

"Alright! The green team wins immunity!", shouts Chris. "That means the blue team has to vote someone off. You have an hour to make your decision." He gives Esmarelda and Logan each a map to their separate camp sites, and the teams make their way to their new homes.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: Brandi is traumatized now. I feel bad for her , so I won't vote her off.

The blue team stands in the shade, talking.

"Who should we vote off?", asks Sierra.

"I think we should vote off Brandi.", says Nathaniel.

"Yeah! Me too!", Josh agrees. Josh &amp; Nathaniel walk off.

"Logan, Sierra, please don't vote off Brandi! She at least won her first match!", Casey argues. "

"You're right. Nathaniel was acting all big and bad earlier &amp; lost so easily.", Logan says.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: If I keep Brandi around for Casey now, maybe that means I can create some sort of alliance with her later on.

CONFESSIONAL- Sierra: I have to make sure I don't create any waves with my team. It looks like the majority is going to vote off Nathaniel, so I will too.

An hour later...

The blue team walks to the elimination area &amp; sets down on the log seats.

"Hello blue team. You've already voted. If I call your name &amp; you get a marshmallow, you're safe." Chris explains.

"Like on that show Total Drama Island?!", Nathaniel and Josh ask together.

"Yes. Exactly like Total Drama Island. The people that are safe are: Logan, Casey, Sierra, &amp; Josh. Brandi, Nathaniel one of you is going to be eliminated.

And the person going home is...

is...

Nathaniel."

"WHAT!?", Nathaniel screams, then gets up &amp; looks at his former teammates. "I thought we agreed to send home Brandi!", he cries.

"No. Logan, Sierra, Brandi, and I, all four voted for you, so it was four votes for you and two votes for Brandi.", Casey explains, staring at Nathaniel triumpantly.

"Nathaniel, it's time for you to leave now.", says Chris, pointing to a lit dirt path with torches. "That is the Walk of Shame, which is the path all of you will take when you are voted off the island."

Nathaniel sighs and sets off on the path.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Wild Chicken Chase

**A/N-**** So, back whenever I wrote this episode, I wasn't really sure what direction to make it go in, so please excuse the randomness. :P I do not own anything from the Total Drama series.**

Episode 2 "Wild Chicken Chase"

Shortly after the elimination...

Green Team camp ground...

Esmeralda walks through the forest, collecting wood for the fire the team had started. Suddenly, Caleb tackles Esmeralda, knocking her down. "Hey, beautiful!", he says. Esmeralda shoves him off &amp; stands up.

"I have something to ask you," she says casually.

"Yeah?", asks Caleb.

"How would you feel about making an alliance with me?", she asks.

"Sounds good to me," says Caleb.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmeralda: The reason I asked Caleb to be in my alliance is because I know I can get him to do what I want.

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: Yay! I have an alliance with a hot chick! I hope we make it to the end together... actually, I hope I make it to the end with any hot chick, but still.

Blue Team camp ground...

"You guys could have told me you were gonna vote off Nathaniel. I would have voted with you guys," Josh confesses.

"You said you were going to vote off Brandi. Brandi didn't deserved to be voted out. Not after what Caleb did to her!", Sierra says, then pulls out a mirror to do her make up.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: I have to do something to get in with these people. Nathaniel was my ally &amp; he's gone now. If we lose again, I could be in trouble.

"Poor Brandi. He drug her into that arena &amp; hugged her and kissed her while she layed there screaming. Anyone would be traumatized after that!", says Casey.

Brandi sits against a tree trunk, shaking.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should get some rest so we can do good in tomorrow's challenge.", Logan says.

"You're right. We can't afford to lose again.", Josh says.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I know Josh is just being a kiss up. If we lose tomorrow, he's gone.

The next day...

Both teams awoke to find a letter from Chris.

It read: Dear Contestants, Meet me at the challenge site at 3 pm. Today you will be competing in a funny (for me) challenge. Also, at each of your camp sites, hidden somewhere, is the immunity idol. Whoever finds the idol can use it at any time before the final 5 and it will save you from being eliminated on the night you use it. Good luck finding it. -Chris.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: I have to find that idol if I want to stay.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: This idol could be a game changer if used in the right fashion.

3pm...

Chris stands in front of a giant fenced in area. The green team walks in from the right. "Hello, guys!", Chris says. "Hi, Chris!", the green team shouts in unison. The blue team walks in from the left. "Here's the blue team! They voted off Nathaniel last night."

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: I'm glad they got rid of him! He was crazy.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: Nathaniel was a psycho, but I think he was more useful than a traumatized Brandi.

"Anyways, as you have probably noticed, behind me is a large fenced in area. Inside the fenced in area are one-hundred chickens. One team at a time, you will go in and catch as many of the chickens as possible in five minutes. The team that catches the most chickens wins! And, the winning team gets to keep the number of chickens you caught. First up is the blue team."

The blue team goes into the chicken area. "Your time starts now!", Chris shouts.

Casey starts chasing a big group of chickens. She manages to grab one. She runs over to the side of the fence and puts it into a cage that lines the fence. Logan runs after a group , catching two. He sets them in the cage. Brandi sits in the corner, shaking. Sierra runs after some chickens, not able to catch any. She trips and falls.

CONFESSIONAL – Sierra: This is harder than it looks! And I have to make sure that my hair doesn't get messed up. *swishes hair* It's hard to achieve this beautiful look every day.

Josh runs after the chickens, tackling into them. He catches six. "Times up!", Chris shouts. "The blue team finishes with 9 chickens. Green team, you're up!" The green team steps into the field. "Go!"

Jake starts walking after chickens, saying, "Here chicken chickens!" Christopher runs after chickens, but trips and falls. Kat manages to grab 1 chicken. She throws it into a cage &amp; runs after more. Angela struggles, managing to grab 2 chickens. "Pathetic. Come on, Caleb!", shouts Esmeralda. Caleb says "Time to get some female chickens!" He runs after chickens looking for the females. Esmeralda beings to punch &amp; kick chickens. By doing this, she catches 8. Caleb grabs 7.

"Time is up! The green team caught 18. That means they win! Blue team, you'll be voting off another player tonight."

The green team grabs their chickens. One tries to run, but Esmeralda kills. "Let that be a lesson to the rest of you," she screams at the chickens.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: Did she really just kill that poor chicken?

"Blue team, I'll see you in an hour."

Blue team camp site...

Josh, Logan, Casey, and Brandi stand together, talking. Sierra sits down by the ocean, soaking her legs in the water, and looking at her hair in a little hand-mirror.

"We can't vote off Josh... he did the best of us all.", says Logan.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: They finally realized that they need me!

"Who do we vote off?", Casey asks.

"It has to be Sierra or Brandi then.", says Josh.

"P-Please d-d-don't vote m-m-me off. I'll d-do better. I-I p-p-promise.", Brandi whispers, then walks off to collect wood for the campfire.

"You know, it's not a bad idea to keep the weak players around. Brandi is definitely the weakest link.", Logan says, smirking evilly.

"But we need strong players to win, or we'll lose every time!", Casey exclaims.

"If you, Josh, and I work hard in the next challenge, we can make up for Brandi's weakness.", Logan replies.

Suddenly, Sierra walks up. "So, we're all voting Brandi off tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course.", Logan says quickly.

"Great.", Sierra pulls out her mirror and walks away, checking her makeup as she goes.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: So I guess that means we're voting Sierra off tonight?

CONFESSIONAL- Josh: Sierra and Brandi were useless in todays' challenge. Sierra kept falling down every two seconds, and Brandi just sat in the corner shaking the whole time. Whatever, I don't care who goes as long as it isn't me.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I feel bad for Brandi... But at least Sierra tried in the challenge... But Sierra hasn't really talked game with any of us... I have to make sure I make the best move for me, and I think by working with Casey and Josh, I can go really far in this game. And when the time comes, I'll get rid of the two of them, too. *laughs evilly*

CONFESSIONAL- Sierra: I'm not worried at all. I'm going to vote Brandi out. I mean, atleast the rest of us tried.

CONFESSIONAL- Brandi: *shakes*

One hour later...

The five members sit down on the log seats. "I have already counted the votes. If I call your name &amp; give you a marshmallow, you're safe. Logan &amp; Casey, both of you are safe."

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: I'm still worried they're gonna vote me off. Even though Logan and Casey told me they were voting for Sierra.

"Also safe is... Josh.", says Chris.

CONFESSIONAL – Sierra: Pretty sure Josh is the only one who voted for me.

"And the person going home tonight is...

*zoom in on Brandi*

*zoom in on Josh*

-Sierra."

"What!? You guys lied to me? I thought I could trust you guys... Whatever, I don't need this stupid show anyway."

Sierra walks down the eliminated contestants path, making sure that her make up is perfect. Logan smirks. "So far, you guys suck at this. You'd better get your act together.", says Chris. The four member blue team walks off to their camp site.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Puzzles

**A/N-**** I do not own anything from the Total Drama series.**

Episode 3 "Puzzles"

"I think we made the wrong decision in lying to Sierra like that.," Logan says, looking up at all the stars in the sky.

"Why? In this game, lying is required. If you don't lie, it gets you sent home, fast.", Casey replies.

"I think we just should have told Sierra we were doing to vote her out. She really didn't deserve to be blindsided like that. I should have told her the truth when she asked who we were voting off.", Logan replies.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I honestly don't feel bad at all about getting Sierra eliminated from this game. It was a move I had to make, and I did. But, I have to act like I'm upset over it, or the others may realize my evil intentions.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: Logan is upset over Sierra being eliminated. But in this game, people go home.

Brandi walks over carrying fish. "I see you caught dinner!", Casey exclaims.

"Josh helped me catch them, but I'm going to cook them up really nice. I told him five would be enough for four people, but he's still catching more.", Brandi whispers. She walks over to the fire to fry the fish.

CONFESSIONAL- Brandi: *whispers* I'm hoping once the others find out how great of a cook I am, they'll keep me around.

"She's not as quiet and nervous as she was originally. Maybe she'll be able to compete well. I think we actually have a shot at winning tomorrow.", Logan says.

"I hope. But if we lose again she's out. Agreed?", Casey asks.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I really wanted to work with Brandi, but I don't think she's someone that I can get far into the game with. Logan and Josh would be better for me.

"Agreed," Logan answers, smiling.

Green team camp...

Esmeralda &amp; Caleb are building a fire. Kat, Jake, &amp; Christopher sit under a tree watching them.

"They're pretty close, aren't they?", Christopher asks.

"I've noticed that too.", says Jake.

"I bet they have an alliance.", Kat states.

"We can't let that last!", Christopher exclaims.

"We can't exactly vote either of them off if we lose. They've done the best in both of the challenges so far. We need them.", Kat says.

"If they make it to the merge they could be a threat!", Jake exclaims.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: Jake &amp; Christopher are scared of Caleb &amp; Esmeralda. I think we should keep the stronger people around, because when we reach the merge, they're the ones everyone will target, &amp; not me.

Angela stands in the fenced in area that the team built after the challenge with bamboo. She's collecting eggs from the chickens. Caleb sneaks into the pen, slowly advancing on Angela. He reaches a hand out to grab her, but she turns around at the last moment.

"Do you need something?", Angela asks wearily.

"Just a hug," he replies. He starts to pull her into a hug but Angela karate chops his neck &amp; exits the pen.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: Caleb has to go. I can't stand his creepiness.

When the two teams woke up the next morning they found letters from Chris. The letters told them to meet him at the challenge site at 2 pm.

2 pm...

Chris stands in front of two giant squares that have blue puzzle pieces &amp; green puzzle pieces.

The green team comes in from the right &amp; the blue team comes in from the left. The green team notices instantly that Sierra is gone.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmeralda: So what? Everyone seems so sad to see Sierra gone. Am I the only one that doesn't care that she's gone!? I'm ready to send the rest of them home too!

"Today you'll be participating in a puzzle challenge. Four members from each team will work together to finish the puzzle, first team to finish their puzzle wins immunity! Blue team since you only have four people left, all of your team will be participating. Green team, who's sitting out?"

"Kat &amp; Jake.", says Esmeralda.

Kat and Jake sigh, and go to sit in the shade to watch the challenge. "Glad we decided that as a team.", Jake mutters sarcastically.

"Alright, everyone , get ready... go!"

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: Yes! I'm so glad Esmarelda didn't call me to sit out during this challenge. I'm a champion when it comes to puzzles.

Both teams run to their puzzles &amp; begin to work upon their puzzles. Angela starts working on the puzzle, but Esmeralda screams "Move, I can get it done faster." Caleb &amp; Christopher begin to sort out the pieces of the puzzle so the two arguing girls can get the pieces quicker.

CONFESSIONAL- Esmarelda: Angela was trying to do the puzzle, but she was going to slow. I knew I could do it much faster.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: Esmarelda thought she could get the puzzle done faster, but she's just making things difficult.

CONFESSIONAL- Christopher: So, Angela and Esmarelda were fighting with each other over whou could finish the puzzle faster. I just wanted them to work together so we could all be safe for anoter week.

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: I loved watching those girls fight with each other. It was hot.

The blue team all works together, trying to get their puzzle together."I think we may win this challenge!", Josh says, watching Angela &amp; Esmeralda fight.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Fingers crossed we'll win for a change!

"That doesn't go there!", Angela yells, grabbing a piece from Esmeralda &amp; accidentally snapping it.

"NOOOOO!" Esmeralda screams.

"WE'RE DONE!", Casey yells as Logan places the last piece of the puzzle in the correct spot. Chris looks at the blue teams puzzle.

"Blue team wins!", Chris yells. "Green team, you have an hour to decide who you're going to vote off."

Esmarelda glares at Angela. "You're so done.", she snarls.

Green team camp site...

"Christopher, please vote Esmarelda off.", Angela pleads.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: I have to campaign to save myself. I know Caleb will vote with Esmarelda, but I'm hoping everyone else will vote for her.

"I will. I've wanted to get rid of her since day one. She's a threat.", Christopher says.

CONFESSIONAL- Christopher: Finally! Someone else thinks Esmarelda is a threat too. I hope she goes home tonight.

"Thank you. I just hope the others will too.", Angela says. Angela &amp; Christopher walk off. Esmarelda comes out from behind a tree, grinning slyly.

Esmeralda pulls aside Jake, Kat, &amp; Caleb.

"So, you want us to vote off Christopher? Shouldn't we vote off Angela?", Kat asks.

"I want Angela to know she's alone. She has to suffer for trying to blindside me...," Esmarelda says. She grabs a chicken &amp; kills it in rage.

"I'll do it," says Caleb.

"Me too.", Kat agrees.

"I'm not sure...," Jake says, walking off.

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: I want to vote off Esmeralda, she will be a huge threat later. But if I do, the rest of the group will come after me... Christopher is my friend... I can't vote him off... I think safety is more important than friendship now though.

Angela pulls Kat aside. "Who are you planning to vote for?"

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I can't let Angela know that I'm sending Christopher home. Esmarelda told Jake, Caleb, and I about Christopher and hers' plan to blindside her tonight. I'll play along.

"I think Esmarelda needs to go.", Kat says.

"Good. Christopher and I are voting for her too.", Angela says. "I have no idea about Jake. Every time I try to ask him, he runs from me."

"Hmmm...I wonder why?", Kat wonders.

Elimination Ceremony...

"If I call your name &amp; give you a marshmallow, you're safe. Safe tonight are... Kat &amp; Jake."

Kat &amp; Jake take their marshmallows &amp; cheer.

"Also safe is Caleb. And... Angela."

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I'm shocked I'm not in the bottom two.

"Christopher, Esmarelda, one of you are about to be eliminated."

Esmarelda &amp; Christopher look at each other. Esmarelda smirks. Christopher looks nervous.

"And the person going home tonight is...

Christopher."

"What!? Why Christopher?!" Angela cries.

"I heard about your little plan to blindside me tonight.", Esmarelda laughs. "I want you to know that you're all alone in this game, Angela."

Christopher gets up.

CONFESSIONAL- Christopher: I am shocked that I'm the one going home tonight. I didn't see that coming at all.

"Christopher, I'm sorry," Jake whines.

"Whatever," Christopher says. He walks down the eliminated path.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Movies!

**A/N-**** I do not own aything from the Total Drama series. Also, my version of Chris is alot tamer than the one from the actual tv series. I spent most of my focus time on the contestants. If anyone is still reading this, please keep in mind that I wrote all of these episodes during class when we weren't doing anything. They are rushed at points. They aren't perfect, but I do honestly think they are enjoyable.**

Episode 4 "Movies!" (Guest staring Katie the Camera Girl)

Minutes after Christopher got eliminated...

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I don't know what happened. Kat, &amp; Christopher told me they would vote for Esmarelda. Esmarelda was suppose to go home...

15 minutes before the elimination...

"So will you vote for Esmarelda?", Angela asks.

"I will," Kat says.

Present...

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I lied to Angela. But I had to, because I'm in an alliance with Esmarelda &amp; Caleb.

30 minutes before elimination...

Kat, Esmarelda, Caleb, &amp; Jake are talking about voting off Christopher. Jake leaves the group.

"Kat, Caleb &amp; I have an alliance. We want you to be part of it. After Christopher is voted off we'll have the numbers. We can get rid of Angela &amp; Jake if we lose again.", Esmarelda explains.

"I'm in," Kat says.

Present...

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: I knew I wouldn't get eliminated. And now I control this whole team!

"Ha! Angela, you're all alone now!", Esmarelda laughs at Angela.

Angela ignores Esmarelda &amp; goes to sit down under a tree, where she begins to cry. Caleb sits down next to her &amp; hugs her. "It'll be OK.", he says. Angela screams at him &amp; pushes him away.

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: Gosh, I was just trying to love – I mean make her feel better.

Caleb walks away from Angela. Angela sits alone for a few minutes before Jake walks up &amp; sits down next to her.

"What do you want?", Angela asks, angrily.

"You looked like you could use some company.", Jake replies.

"Why did you vote Christopher out? Wasn't he your friend?" Angela asks.

"I'm sorry. Esmarelda told me to vote Christopher out, and everyone else agreed to it. If I had voted with you and Christopher, they would've came after me next.", Jake replies.

"... I guess you're right.", Angela replies.

CONFESSIONAL- Jake: I couldn't risk becoming the teams' next target for elimination. I hope Angela and I will both make it to the merge, because I want to work with her. But I can't afford to while we're still in teams.

Blue team camp...

The four members sit around a fire, laughing. "I'm so happy we finally won a challenge!" Casey smiles.

"I was beginning to think we never would.", Josh said.

"I wonder who the green team sent home?", Logan asks.

"Hopefully it was Caleb.", Brandi says hopefully.

The fire starts to die down. "I'm going to get some more firewood.", Josh says, heading into the woods.

In the woods, Josh begins to pick up firewood when a huge tree with a hole in its side catches his attention. He walks over to it &amp; reaches inside. He pulls out... the immunity idol. "Yes!" he exclaims, jumping up &amp; down. "No one's gonna be send this sexy man beast home now!"

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: I'm so happy I found the idol. Although it was hidden in a pretty easy place to find it.

Next day...

Chris stands at the challenge site. Josh, Casey, Logan, &amp; Brandi walk in from the the left. "Hello, blue team!", Chris greets them.

"Hi, Chris!", Josh says happily.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: Josh has been really happy lately. I don't think it has anything to do with winning either...

The green team walks in from the right. "As you can see, the green team eliminated Christopher last night."

"NOOOOOO! WHY DIDN'T THEY VOTE CALEB OFF!?", Brandi screams.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: That is the loudest Brandi has been this whole time...

"Anyways, you may have noticed the two giant boxes behind me. Inside them are movie props &amp; wigs. Today each team is going to be making a script for a movie trailer! Once you have your script, you'll need to pick out your costumes, then rehearse. Once you're ready, come to her.", Chris points to a girl with long black hair &amp; glasses.

"Hey y'all. I'm Katie the camera girl.", says Katie in a hillbilly sounding voice.

"She'll be the one filming the trailers. You have four hours. Once you have everything complete, Katie will burn them onto discs, and we will watch them together, and I'll decide who wins. Your time starts now! Oh, &amp; every member of your team must be featured in some way. Now get busy!", Chris says.

"I'll write the script for us," Kat yells. "The theme will be horror!", she explains as her team goes to check through the boxes.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I'm the only one suitable for writing our script, after all, I'm going to be an English major in college.

"I'll do the script for us!", Logan says. "But let's all go through the props together!" The whole blue team begins to sort through the boxes.

Kat sits writing the script for her team. Jake brings up a bunch of props &amp; sets them down. "These good?", he asks.

"They should be. I left out the descriptions until I saw the different costumes &amp; props!", Kat exclaims, beginning to write again.

"Alright! Now that we have the costumes I can write the script!", Logan says, picking up pen &amp; paper.

"What's the genre?" asks Casey.

"Drama!", Logan answers.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Duh! We're on Total DRAMA, so the genre should definitely be drama. I don't want our team going to another elimination today, so I will make sure this script is perfect.

"Put on your costumes!", Kat shouts to her team.

Esmarelda, just having read the script smiles. "I like it.", she states, picking up her own costume.

"I'm done!", Logan shouts, handing the script to Casey. Josh &amp; Brandi stand behind her, reading it as well. When they finish, they put down the script &amp; throw on their costumes.

"Does everyone know their lines!?", asks Kat.

"Yes," everyone states. The green team runs to Katie who gets the camera ready and begins filming.

"While they're filming we have more time to practice!", Josh exclaims.

CONFESSIONAL – Brandi: I don't know if I can do this...

The green team finishes filming.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I think that went good.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I hope the other team can't beat us.

"Alright! Let's go!", Logan says.

The blue team goes to Katie.

Thirty minutes later...

Chris has a giant white tarp set up on some trees. He also has a laptop, a projector &amp; 2 dvds. "Alright. We're going to watch these dvds. The one I like more wins." He puts in the green teams dvd.

Kat &amp; Jake appear. Kat wears a pink shirt &amp; jeans. Jake is wearing a blue shirt &amp; jeans.

"I've bee having these dreams about -", Kat starts "-a tall guy with knives for fingers?", Jake finishes.

Esmarelda wakes up on a prop bed, screaming. She rolls over to see Caleb, wearing a trench coat, hat, &amp; knives for fingers. "Dreams' not over," he says. The scene fades out on Esmarelda screaming.

Angela runs through the woods, looking scared. Suddenly, she runs into Caleb. "Surprise!", he says.

\ Jake stands in a dark hallway. "Who's there?", he asks. Caleb drops down behind him. "Just me!"

Kat sits alone on a bed, muttering "Don't go to sleep" over &amp; over. A knifed-hand lands on her shoulder. The scene fades out on Kat screaming. The words "Nightmare on Green Street" appear on the screen.

"Nice," says Chris, putting in the blue teams disk.

The scene fades in on an emo-Logan, sitting next to the ocean. Casey wearing a dress, comes up to him. "Come on, son.", she says.

"Is she getting better?", he asks, getting up.

"No," Casey replies sadly.

Brandi, dressed as a sickly old woman, lies in bed, coughing. Josh, wearing a suit &amp; tie stands next to the bed. Casey &amp; Logan come up to the bed. "Grandma?", Logan asks, tearing up.

"Logan...", Brandi whispers, "I'm leaving everything to you." Brandi pretends to die, closing her eyes &amp; sticking out her tongue.

Casey, Josh, &amp; Logan stand next to the ocean.

"I can't believe she's dead," Casey says sadly.

"I'm so happy she gave me everything she owned", says Logan.

The trailer cuts to a scene of Logan jumping into a big pile of money. Casey stands next to a tree, crying. "She never would've wanted this!", she screams.

Josh pulls out a gun, pointing it at Logan. "I'm gonna make things right." The screen goes black &amp; you hear the gun being shot. The words "Inheritance" appear across the screen.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I cried on camera. If we don't win, I'll be so embarrassed.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: I got killed off in our trailer. If we don't win, EVERYONE SUFFERS.

"Both teams did exceptionally well in today's challenge," Chris says, wiping a tear off his cheek. "And the winner is... the blue team!", Chris exclaims. "Sorry green team, you had an excellent plot idea, but the acting in it was very cheesy!"

Josh, Logan, Casey, &amp; Brandi cheer.

The green team looks defeated.

At the green team's camp site...

Esmarelda picks up a chicken &amp; begins beating it against a tree. Kat &amp; Caleb watch, horrified.

"Who are we gonna vote off?", asks Kat.

"Angela, obviously.", says Esmarelda.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: Chris said we lost because of cheesy acting. Angela was the only one who looked bad in the film we watched. So she can go home tonight.

Angela &amp; Jake stand in the woods. "You know it'll be one of us going.", Jake says.

"It'll be me. Esmarelda wants me gone.", Angela says.

Suddenly, looking down at Jake's feet, she notices a spot in the ground that looks like it has been dug up &amp; recovered. She gets on the ground &amp; digs up the dirt in that area to find... the immunity idol.

"You found the idol! We can vote for Esmarelda &amp; she'll be the one going home, because Kat, Caleb, and her will all vote for you! If you use the idol it'll cancel out those votes and with two votes against Esmarelda, she'll be eliminated.", Jake exclaims.

"No," Angela says, then whispers a name in Jake's ear.

"Alright," says Jake, "If you're really sure that's who needs to go."

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: Ahhh. Sweet revenge!

Elimination ceremony...

"Hello, once again, green team. You know how this works. Kat, Jake, both of you are safe. Also safe is Esmarelda."

Angela &amp; Caleb look at each other.

"And the person going home tonight is..." "Angela," Chris says.

"HA! See ya later, loser!", Esmarelda laughs.

"Actually, I'm not going anywhere.", Angela says, pulling out the immunity idol. "I found this earlier."

Chris takes the idol from Angela. "Alright, that means the person with the next highest amount of votes is out. And that person is Caleb."

"WHAT?!" Esmarelda screams in rage.

"Not Caleb!", Kat cries.

"It's okay," Caleb says.

He stands up &amp; ,before anyone can stop him, he grabs Kat, Esmarelda, &amp; Angela in a big hug &amp; then kisses all three of them.

Angela shrieks in fear. Caleb lets them go, waves goodbye &amp; walks down the eliminated path.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Zombies!

**A/N- ****I do not own anything from the Total Drama series.**

Episode 5 "Zombies!"

"I can't believe Caleb's gone...," Kat says, barely above a whisper.

"It's all Angela's fault.", Esmeralda states angrily, grabbing a chicken from the pen and breaking its' neck.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmeralda: I should have gotten rid of Angela the week we sent home Christopher. I swear, I will find that immunity idol before she finds it again.

Flashback to the elimination ceremony...

Caleb walks away from the group. The four members of green team start to leave, but Chris tells them to sit down. "Since the idol has been found &amp; used, it will be put back somewhere near your camp ground. Just remember that. Now go get some rest.", he says.

Present...

Angela hugs Jake. "We have a fighting chance against Esmeralda now!", she says, smiling triumphantly.

"This is great! I really didn't think you'd be here after the ceremony.", Jake says, smiling at Angela.

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: I need to stick with Angela. She's pretty smart &amp; I think she could take me to the end of the game.

Blue team camp...

Josh &amp; Brandi are at the ocean, catching fish. Josh jumps out of the ocean, tossing seven fish into the bucket Brandi is holding.

"Brrrraannnndddiiii," he says in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"What?" she asks quietly.

"Is this enough fish?", he whines.

"I told you we had enough after you caught the first ten!" Brandi whines back to Josh. The two of them begin to whine back &amp; forth at each other.

"Look at those two having a whining fight!", Casey says, laughing at Josh &amp; Brandi.

"They're both like two year olds.", Logan replies.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: Brandi makes me so mad. If I lose the next challenge, I'll make sure she goes home. Tee hee!

The next day...

Chris stands at the challenge site, which today is in the forest. The blue team walks in from the left. The green team from the right.

"As you can see, the green team voted off Caleb last night."

"YAY!", Brandi screams at the top of her lungs.

CONFESSIONAL – Brandi: Thank God they voted off Caleb! Now I don't have to worry about him doing horrible things to me!

Brandi begins to cry tears of joy. "I'm so happy he's gone!", she says. *happy music plays in the background.* "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LI-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?", Casey screams at Brandi, silencing her instantly.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Uh... ok, as you can see, I have a very short temper. I'm actually surprised it took this long for me to scream at someone.

"Anyways, it's time for another challenge! Today you'll be playing a game of humans vs zombies! The blue team gets to be humans, the green team, zombies." Chris hands paintball guns to the blue team.

"Now I need everyone to put on these mini-cameras that record everything you see, so I'll see what you see.", Chris explains. Everyone puts on the cameras. "OK, so the zombies' goal is to tag every member of the blue team. The humans' goal is to shoot all of the zombies. If a zombie tags you, you're eliminated from the challenge. If a human shoots a zombie, the zombie is eliminated. Now, the blue team gets a five-minute head start into the woods. Go!"

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I'm a huge fan of zombie video games and stories. I think I'll do great in this challenge!

The blue team heads into the woods. "Let's stay together!" Logan whispers to the others. "We have a better winning shot this way.", he says.

"Agreed," Brandi whispers.

Five minutes pass &amp; the zombies are released into the woods.

Chris sits, watching the many different POVS from his laptop.

"I bet they all split up.", Kat says.

"They'll be easier to pick off that way.", Esmeralda says, laughing.

"Why don't we split up too? We'll cover more ground that way.", Jake says.

The zombies split up.

The blue team walks through the woods. Suddenly they hear a stick snap &amp; Casey whispers "Stop!"

They all stop abruptly. Jake comes flying out of the shadows, running at the group. Brandi screams &amp; runs away. Jake starts to run after her, but is shot by three paintball from Casey, Josh, &amp; Logan. From megaphones placed throughout the forest comes Chris's voice, "Jake has been eliminated. Three zombies remain with four humans!"

"Idiot," Esmeralda says, quietly moving through the woods. Kat moves along beside her. Suddenly, Angela comes running up to them.

"I know where three of them are. They didn't split up like we thought. They were all together until Jake attacked &amp; he managed to separate Brandi from the rest.", she says.

"Show me," Esmeralda says. Angela leads Kat &amp; Esmeralda away.

"We just have three left to deal with now.", Casey states.

"We got this," Logan says.

"Yeah! Stupid zombies!", Josh yells.

"Shhhh!", Casey hushes Josh,"If you're too loud, they'll find us!", she explains.

"Too late, we already did!", Kat yells, tackling Josh to the ground.

"Josh is out!", comes Chris's voice. Casey tries to shoot Kat, but she's already up &amp; running at them.

"Casey, run! Find Brandi! I'll hold them off for as long as I can.", Logan shouts to Casey.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I look like a hero by doing this. Even if my team loses tonight, Casey will have my back for letting her escape.

"Thanks!", Casey shouts back, running. Logan shoots at Esmeralda, but misses.

"How dare you try to shoot me!?", she yells, closing in on him. Logan shoots again, hitting Kat.

"Kat is out!", Chris says.

Logan turns to run but trips &amp; falls, sending his gun out of reach. Esmeralda picks him up and throws him against a tree. "HA!", she screams.

CONFESSIONAL- Esmarelda: That's what happens when you try to attack me!

"Logan's out!", Chris's voice echoes through the woods.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: So I hear Chris announce that Logan has been eliminated from the challenge, and I kind of feel bad, especially since he saved me from the green team.

Casey runs through the woods looking for Brandi.

Brandi moves through the woods, shaking.

Esmeralda &amp; Angela move through the woods searching for the last of the humans.

Brandi steps on a stick, making it break. At the same time she hears a stick break. She lets out a whimper &amp; lifts up her gun, ready to shoot. Someone backs into Brandi. They both turn &amp; shoot each other.

"Casey &amp; Brandi have shot each other &amp; are now both out. Green team wins!", Chris's voice echoes.

"What!?", Casey cries.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: They're gonna get rid of me...

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Thanks a lot Casey &amp; Brandi!

CONFESSIONAL- Esmarelda: *laughing hard* I can't believe that happened! Oh my God, this is great!

At the blue team's campground...

"Look, I understand if you two want to vote me off. I completely failed you in this challenge.", Casey tells Josh and Logan.

"Hey, we made a deal that if we lost again we'd be sending Brandi home. Remember?", Logan smiles at Casey.

"Yeah, besides I want to vote off Brandi because she's just a big meanie doo-doo head!", Josh exclaims.

"Uh... that is the lamest insult I think I've ever heard.", Casey says, laughing at Josh.

"No! It is th best insult EVER!", Josh shouts.

"ANYWAYS, the three of us need to stick together, agreed?", asks Logan.

"Sure.", Casey and Josh both agree.

Elimination ceremony...

"It's time for another person to leave. Logan, Josh, both of you are safe. That means Casey, Brandi, one of you are about to be eliminated."

CONFESSIONAL- Brandi: I'm not ready to go home...

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I know I had a deal with Logan and Josh, but I'm still nervous about how this could go tonight.

"The person going home tonight is...

*zoom in on a shaking Brandi*

*zoom in on Casey*

...Brandi."

"Thank you two for not voting me off.", Casey says to Logan and Josh.

Brandi sighs, stands up and starts to walk down the eliminated path, but Chris stops her. "We have a special elimination for you, Brandi."

"What?" Brandi asks, when Caleb hugs her from behind &amp; drags her down the eliminated path, Brandi screaming the whole way.

"Haha! We knew that would get a great reaction out of her!", Chris says laughing, while Logan, Casey, and Josh sit looking at him with horrified expressions.

"Poor Brandi... oh well.", Logan says.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. SOS

**A/N-**** I do not own anything from the Total Drama series. This episode is where I personally think things pick up the pace and it starts getting really entertaining. **

Episode 6 "SOS"

Brandi's screams echo into the elimination ceremony. The three members of the blue team sit in stunned silence. "I have another surprise for the three of you.", Chris says. "Come on in green team!" The green team walks in and sits down on the rest of the log seats.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Why is the green team here? Something is fishy about this...

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I've already been surprised once tonight. I don't like surprises at all!

"As you can see, the blue team has just sent Brandi home. That means there are only seven of you left."

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I think we're about to go into the merge!

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: I'm in the final seven! Only six more people have to go home before I win!

"Since there are only seven of you left out of the original twelve, I've decided that it's time for teams to dissolve. You're all on your own now. Every challenge from here on out will be an individual challenge. Every immunity will be individual immunity.", Chris explains.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: So Chris just announced that the teams are done. Angela will be going home next. I'll make sure of it.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I don't know if I would be able to ralley everyone to vote out Esmarelda or not. Doubtful, she'll probably win every challenge from here on out. Hopefully I can convince Esmarelda that we need to work together to get rid of the rest of the blue team.

"Wow," Casey mutters.

"Now, I have yet another surprise for the seven of you.", Chris says.

"Another surprise!?", Josh gasps.

"Right now, there are seven of you. But in just a few minutes, there will be nine of you."

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: That means two people are coming back! I hope it's Sierra &amp; Brandi. I could look at those two all day! Wait! I hate Brandi. I hope Brandi aint comin back!

Caleb returns from the eliminated path, smiling very creepily. "First, we have Caleb returning."

"Hello, beautiful women!", he exclaims happily.

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: Now that I've returned, I'm going to make sure all the ladies feel loved!

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: Why did it have to be Caleb!?

Kat &amp; Esmarelda hug Caleb, who sits next to them.

"Who else is coming back?", Jake asks.

"Oh, this person was never a contestant.", Chris says. A girl with long black hair &amp; glasses walks over to the eight contestants &amp; sits down.

"Katie the camera girl?!", all eight of them ask.

"Hey y'all. It sure is great 'ta be here!", Katie says happily.

CONFESSIONAL – Katie: I have a master plan to ensure my victory!

"Any other surprises we should know about ?", Kat asks.

"That's about it. Former blue team, you'll now be all living in former green teams' camp. All of your belongings have already been moved to their site."

"I'm gonna miss our old camp!", Josh cries.

"We have chickens!", Jake gives Josh a thumbs up.

"CHICKENS!?", Josh screams happily.

"Congratulations on making the merge. You should all be proud of your accomplishments this far. Now go get to know each other &amp; get some rest. You'll need it for your first solo challenge."

At the green team's camp...

"Sup man? I'm Logan.", says Logan.

"I think I'm gonna call you lugen-da-fugen-hugen!", Caleb says.

"Uh...OK then," Logan says.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I was hoping to start a secret alliance with Caleb, but uh, I don't think that's going to be an option at this point.

"See? Here's the chickens!", Jake says, showing Josh the chickens. Josh picks up a chicken &amp; hugs it.

CONFESSIONAL- Jake: I LOVE CHICKENS!

"Mmm gurl! We should be, like, best friends!" Katie says to an annoyed looking Kat. "We'd be Kat n Katie!"

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: Katie has to go!

"I respect you for your strength. Whenever you beat me in that first challenge, I knew you'd be a good ally at the merge," Casey says.

"Of course. You can join mine, Kat, &amp; Caleb's alliance if you want. But I'm thinking about tossing aside Caleb. He proved he was worthless when he got eliminated... pathetic.", Esmarelda explains.

"Awesome. I'm in.", Casey says.

CONFESSIONAl- Casey: So I know I had that alliance with Logan and Josh, but I'd rather work with Esmarelda. She's a huge target, and so by working with her, I stay off her radar, and I also stay off of everyone elses' until she gets eliminated.

The next day, morning...

Angela, Jake, &amp; Josh are the only ones awake.

"So, you two began working together after Christopher got eliminated ?", Josh asks.

"Yeah. I found an immunity idol &amp; managed to get rid of Caleb, with Jake's help.", Angela states.

"Wow! Can I join you guys?", Josh asks.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I know I said the blue team needed to go, but with Josh, I could get rid of Katie, Logan, Casey, &amp; Caleb. Then I could use him to pick off Kat, &amp; finally Esmarelda. Then Jake &amp; I would send him home, &amp; Jake &amp; I would be the final two! Master plan!

Challenge site...

Chris stands, awaiting the arrival of the final nine. The group walks in.

"Hey guys how ar-"

"Ay Chris! Sup?", Katie screams, cutting off Chris. Everyone looks annoyed with Katie.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Katie interrupts everyone. It's kind of annoying.

"Anyway, it's time for your first individual challenge. One at a time you'll be sent to the giant clearing over there with a giant white tarp &amp; paint. You'll use paint to make giant SOS's. A helicopter will be sent over each. The one that stands out most will win. By random draw, Casey you're up first.", explains Chris.

Casey grabs her tarp &amp; several cans of paint.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I'm going to make a multi-colored tarp that spells out SOS. I should win immunity, if everything goes well.

Casey works hard on her SOS sign, a rain bow colored canvas with big white SOS letters written in the center, finally finishing.

"Next up is Josh!"

"Yay!", Josh yells, running to make his sign.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: I am gonna have the prettiest sign ever.

Josh finishes his sheet, which turns out to be a very well done portrait of Sierra, and goes back to the group.

The others one by one do theirs.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I'm going to use yellow on my sign. Yellow is the first color the human eye catches.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: My sign will win. I'm putting a dead chicken and its' blood all over mine.

CONFESSIONAL – Katie: I am, like gonna have the best sign everrr. It's gonna be pink and purdy with glitter!

CONFESSIONAL- Jake: I need to make sure mine will look better than everyone elses', so I think I'm going to use a mix of blue and green paint with SOS written in yellow.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I made mine orange, red, and yellow. I don't want to win the first immunity, so I made sure mine didn't stand out like the others'.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: I used every color on mine leaving no one part color-less. I don't think it'll be as good as everyone elses. *sighs*

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: I like looking at these beautiful women.

"Alright now that everyone has finished, we'll send a helicopter over to view each canvas.", Chris says.

-The helicopter flies over and views each flag.-

"Before I reveal the winner, Caleb, the pilot wants to know why you left your tarp blank?", Chris asks.

"I don't feel like being rescued. I like being stranded with with all the beautiful women!", Caleb says, hugging Katie.

"Let go of me you man whore! I know whats yas tryin ta do, like, seriously!", she shouts.

"Anyways the winner of today's challenge is..."

"ME!", Katie screams, "I mean, like, did you's not see how ca-yute my sign was!?", she asks.

"Actually, Katie, you're not the winner. The actual winner is-"

"WHAT?! You mean ta tell me my super cute sign didn't win!?", Katie interrupts.

"WOULD YOU LET HIM TALK?" Casey screams.

"Oh, no you didn't girl!", Katie talks back.

"ANYWAYS! The winner of today's challenge is... Jake!", Chris exclaims, handing Jake the immunity necklace, "the pilot said that out of everyone's he notice the giant yellow SOS on your flag first. Congratulations."

CONFESSIONAL – Jake: I'm so glad I won! This is a sure sign that I'm going to win the whole thing.

"So anyone can go home except Jake. I'll see you in an hour..."

At the camp...

"So that's who you want to vote off?", Casey asks.

"Yeah. We'll save Angela for another time.", Esmarelda says.

Elsewhere...

"Lugen-da-fugen-hugen!", Caleb shouts to Logan.

"What?", Logan asks.

"Who're you voting for?"

"You should know who I'm voting for."

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: Esmarelda told me when we got back from today's challenge that I was no longer her partner... so I have to allign myself with lugen-da-fugen-hugen until another woman throws herself at me.

"Why do you want to vote off a beautiful girl?", Caleb gasps when Logan tells him who he's voting for.

"You should know why.", Logan replies.

At the same time...

"I'll tell Josh to vote for her. He'll be happy to finally be part of our alliance.", Angela says.

"Good.", Jake says.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: My plan is already in action.

Elimination Ceremony...

"Since Jake won immunity, he obviously is safe.", Chris tosses Jake a marshmallow. "Also safe are Casey, Josh, Logan, Esmarelda, Kat, &amp; Angela." He tosses all of them marshmallows.

"That leaves Katie &amp; Caleb. The person going home ton-"

"Caleb's goin home, I would know. I voted for him.", Katie interrupts.

Chris goes red with anger. "NO. HE'S NOT. YOU'RE THE ONE GOING HOME!", he screams.

Katie crosses her arms. "I ain't goin no where!", she huffs.

The other eight cast members stand up &amp; pick up Katie &amp; toss her down the eliminated path.

"Thank God she's finally gone!", Kat says.

"I never should have let her join the show.", Chris sighs.

"I AM NOT LEAVING.", Katie screams, coming back from the eliminated path.

Chris pulls out his phone &amp; calls someone. "Come get her. NOW.", he says.

Almost immediately a helicopter flies over the ceremony, dropping a rope down in which a man climbs down, shooting a sleeping dart into Katie's arm. Katie falls over. The helicopter lands &amp; picks up Katie then it flies away.

"Now that that's over, head back to camp &amp; get some rest."

"Yeah, like we can sleep after that.", Casey says.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Katie's Escape

**A/N-**** This is just kind of a random side story filler episode. I had a little more fun with Katie's character than I should've. :P**

Episode 7 "Katie's Escape"

"I can't believe they had to call us in to take this girl out.", the man who had just drug Katie onto the helicopter says, looking at the sleeping Katie.

"Girl must be crazy.", the pilot says. The man in the back looks up at the pilot &amp; the two get into a long conversation. Katie opens an eye and looks at the man who shot her. Slowly, she sits up &amp; very slowly reaches a hand towards the man's neck...

He turns around to see Katie, lying on the floor, sleeping.

"Something wrong?", asks the pilot.

"Nah, man. I just had this strange feeling that she was awake &amp; about to attack me..."

"You're just paranoid.", the pilot says, laughing.

"Yeah... I must be..." the man says, turning back around. Katie opens her eyes, looking around. She spots the sleeping dart gun, laying just a few feet away. She reaches a hand out towards the gun.

The man turns around, to see – a sleeping Katie. "I swear, I must be going crazy. I keep thinking she's not really asleep."

"If you're worried, shoot her with another sleeping dart.", the pilot suggests. The man turns to grab the gun, but it's not there.

"That's strange...", he says.

"What?", asks the pilot.

"The gun... it's no there." He turns to look back at Katie... but she's gone too. "What the-," the man starts, but Katie drops down from the ceiling, landing on top of him.

"How dare you take me from the game!", she screams, shooting him with five sleeping darts. The man goes unconscious.

The pilot hits the auto pilot button &amp; stands up to confront Katie.

"Now ya gunna git yers!", she screams, pointing the gun at the pilot &amp; pulling the trigger, but nothing happens.

"Ha! Out of darts!", the pilot yells, running at Katie.

"Back I say!", she screams throwing the gun at he pilot. It hits him in the head. The pilot gasps, putting a hand to his head. Katie tackles him to the floor. The two roll around, punching &amp; kicking each other. Katie throws him off &amp; opens the door. The pilot grabs Katie's hair &amp; pushes her out the door. She grabs his foot &amp; drags him out. He grabs the very edge of the floor &amp; tries to pull himself back in, but Katie begins to climb up his leg, then up his torso. She finally climbs into the helicopter, stepping on the pilot's fingers. The pilot screams in pain, letting go of the ledge, falling down to earth, screaming in terror.

Katie slams the door shut, laughing crazily, after throwing out the other man as well. Katie goes to the pilot seat, &amp; begins flying the helicopter. She turns it around &amp; begins to head back towards the camp.

Suddenly a beeping sound fills the helicopter. Katie notices that the helicopter's gas gage is on E. "NOOOO!", she screams as the helicopter falls from the sky, into the ocean.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time...

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I'm gonna have to take her up on this offer.

A new alliance is formed...

All eight contestants jump into the ocean, swimming.

Some will crack under pressure...

Logan sits on the ground, head in his hands. "I don't know how much more I can take...", he whispers.

And in the most shocking elimination yet, one contestant feels the pain of betrayal..

"And the person going home tonight is...," Jeff says.

Kat gasps in shock.


	8. Betrayal

**A/N-**** This is personally my second favorite episode of the first season. As always, I do not own anything from the Total Drama series. Also, this episode was written around Halloween time of 2013, that's why it's Halloween themed.**

Episode 8 "Betrayal"

Logan sits alone by the ocean, his head in his hands. "I don't know how much more I can take...", he whispers.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Lately I've been missing my friends &amp; family. I knew when I came here that I wouldn't see them for a while, but...gah, I'm supposed to be a villian on this show! I need to act like one!

Jake sits down next to Logan. "What's wrong?", he asks.

"I just... I just miss my people back home.", Logan says, looking up, at Jake.

"I miss my friends &amp; family too, but think about it. If you beat seven more people &amp; win that million dollars, you can do so many wonderful things for them all.", Jake encourages Logan.

"...so, use them for motivation?", Logan asks.

"Yeah!", Jake says.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Hahaha! Now Jake will think I'm a weak player, and I won't be a target for him!

CONFESSIONAL- Jake: I didn't expect Logan to be a weak player, but now I think he may be.

Esmarelda runs by the two, chasing after a chicken. "Get over here so I can kill you!", she screams at it.

Kat &amp; Casey sit next to the fire. "So, I had a thought for our alliance.", Casey says casually.

"What is it?", Kat asks curiously.

"I think we should bring Angela into the alliance. Then we'd have all four girls in the alliance. We could vote out the boys &amp; then the final four would be all girls!", Casey says.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but Angela &amp; Esmarelda don't exactly have the best relationship.", Kat explains.

"We should talk to her about it.", Casey replies.

"Talk to me about what?", Esmarelda asks, siting down next to Kat. She has blood splattered all over her face &amp; she's holding a chicken's head in one hand. Casey explains her idea to Esmarelda. "Hmm. We would be a powerful group... Fine. I guess I can deal with her until the final four. But as soon as we get to the final four, she's gone!", Esmarelda says angrily.

"But what about Jake? She won't agree to an alliance if she knows he's going to be a target of the alliance!", Kat exclaims.

"If she can't see that we can get her farther into the game than Jake, she's an idiot!", Esmarelda says.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I hope Angela will join our alliance. It would be great to have an all girls alliance!

Kat, Casey, &amp; Esmarelda go to talk to Angela.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: So, Kat, Casey, &amp; Esmarelda came to me about the new all-girl alliance they want to make. But in order to do that, I'd have to vote out Jake at some point.

"Fine. I'll join your alliance. But can we at least save Jake for last?", Angela asks.

"It's a deal.", Casey says.

The next night...

Challenge time...

Chris stands watching as the eight contestants walk in. "Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween!", Chris says.

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: I love Halloween! It's the best time to get my freak on with the ladies! Heh...

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I love Halloween!

"Sine today is Halloween, I'll give you guys a Halloween themed challenge! Follow me." The eight players follow Chris to an area of the island they'd never visited before – a graveyard with literally one hundred graves. There's a huge wrought-iron fence that surrounds the cemetery. Sharp spikes line the top of the fence. In the center of the cemetery stands a mausoleum.

"This is the final resting place of the colony that settled on this island. Back in the 1350's, the settlers experienced a horrible plague, which caused them all to die. You may be asking, "If they all died, who buried them?" The answer to that is Tom Smithers. He was also a settler here. He caught the plague as well. But he didn't die like the others. Legend has it that he was cursed by a witch, given immortality. Some say he still walks this cemetery, waiting for more to bury...", Chris explains.

"Now, for the challenge. You're all going to be locked in the graveyard. The person who stays in the longest wins immunity. You'll all have flashlights.'cause it's gonna get pretty dark in there."

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I don't know what scares me more, the graves, or Caleb.

The eight cast members stand in the abandoned cemetery. "This is gonna be a piece of cake! If we all stick together, we'll be fine!", Logan says.

"And if we all make it through the night, we all win immunity &amp; no one has to be eliminated!", Josh exclaims.

Suddenly, a loud clang! Sounds through the graveyard. Angela jumps.

"What was that?", Kat whispers.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Jake suggests.

"Yeah!", Casey agrees.

"That is not a good idea!", Logan yells.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I'm kind of a horror movie buff. I know the rules of survival! I wish they'd listen to me!

The group moves forward, towards the direction the sound came from. Josh suddenly gasps.

"What is it, toothpick?!", Esmarelda yells at Josh.

"Kat's gone.", Josh whispers.

"He's right! You guys, something isn't right with this!", Casey shivers.

Caleb wraps an arm around her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you!", he whispers in her ear.

"LET GO OF ME!", Casey screams, slapping Caleb.

Suddenly Angela screams &amp; everyone jumps.

"What's wrong!?", Jake asks.

"I-I saw something walking around over there, dressed all in white."

Caleb shines his flashlight in that direction. "Nothing there."

"Where did Josh go!?", Casey shrieks.

"Oh my God, we lost another one!", Angela gasps.

"Obviously sticking together isn't working. We all should find hiding places.", Esmarelda suggests.

"I'll hide with you any day.", Caleb says, hugging Esmarelda.

"Get off!", she says, throwing Caleb off. Esmarelda walks off, into the darkness. Angela &amp; Jake run another way. Casey, Caleb, &amp; Logan move in a group.

Angela &amp; Jake move past several graves, when Angela stops dead in her tracks again. "I just saw the white figure again.", she whispers to Jake, looking in the direction in which she saw the mysterious figure.

"I don't see it anywhere.", Jake whispers.

Angela shines her flashlight at Jake &amp; lets out a horrified scream. Standing behind Jake is a man dressed all in white. Even his face is pure white. His eyes are glazed over, the pupils gone. Blood runs down from his eyes, like tears. He places a chalk white hand with long cracked fingernails that are black over Jake's mouth &amp; drags him away. Angela screams at the top of her lungs &amp; runs away.

Esmarelda hears Angela's screams. "I wonder if she ran into something.", Esmarelda wonders aloud.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: Everyone on this show is a big chicken. I'm surely going to win this challenge.

Logan, Caleb, &amp; Casey also hear Angela's screams as well. "Maybe we should go help her!", Casey looks worriedly in the direction of the screams.

"We can't go!", Logan exclaims.

"Why not?", Casey asks angrily.

"The thing that got Kat &amp; Josh obviously got her &amp; Jake! If we go over there, it'll get us too!", Logan states.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to help her!", Casey yells, running in the direction of Angela's screams.

Caleb runs after her, yelling, "Wait for me, babe!"

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I told them not to go. Now I'm pretty sure something is going to kill them all. Whatever, if they all die, that means I win the money by default. HA!

Casey runs into a terrified Angela. "Run! We have to run! That – that thing took Jake!"

Caleb runs up to the group. "Hello ladies!", he says.

"Caleb, we have to run!", Casey exclaims.

"Why? We're all alone out here. Why don't we-" Caleb starts but is interrupted as the ghostly figure knocks him to the ground &amp; begins to drag him across the cemetery. "Wheeee!", Caleb yells happily.

Casey grabs Angela's hand, holding the flashlight in the other. The two girls run, screaming through the graveyard. "It's right behind us," Angela screams, looking back to see the ghost thing right behind them. Unfortunately for Angela, she trips &amp; falls. The thing grabs her, dragging her away. Casey continues to run, tears running down her face.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I've never been so scared before in my life!

Casey runs to the mausoleum, opening the door &amp; running inside. She shuts the door behind her.

Casey shines the flashlight around the room, looking at the coffins that line the walls. Suddenly the flashlight dies &amp; Casey is left in the pitch black darkness. "Come back on!", she mutters.

The light turns back on &amp; Casey screams. The pale white man stands right in front of her. He pulls her into the darkness of the room.

Logan walks through the graveyard. Suddenly he runs into Esmarelda.

"I think we're the only ones left.", Logan whispers to her.

"Soon you'll be out, too, &amp; I'll have my immunity!", she replies angrily. Both of them come to a stop, seeing the ghostly man, standing in front of them.

"You think you're scary?!", Esmarelda screams, running at the ghost, she tries to punch it, but her fist goes right through him. "What the?"

"LOOK OUT!", Logan shoots, too late.

The real ghost man stands behind Esmarelda, he grabs her &amp; carries her away.

"That means Logan wins immunity!", Chris says, walking up to Logan &amp; giving him a golden necklace with a fancy italic i on it ( the immunity necklace).

"Come with me.", Chris says. The two walk out of the graveyard. Standing by the gate of the cemetery are the other seven contestants &amp; the ghost.

"Since the challenge is over, I'll now reveal the identity of the ghost. He's someone you all know!" The ghost pulls off his mask.

"Christopher!?", everyone gasps.

"Chris got me to come back to help on this challenge," Christopher explains.

"How come I couldn't punch you!?", Esmarelda asks.

"Projected image.", Christopher states.

"Anyways, the eight of you have an hour to decide who is going home. Anyway, anyone can go except Logan."

At camp...

Esmarelda, Casey, Kat, &amp; Angela stand together. "So we're gonna vote for Josh?", Casey asks.

"I'll tell Jake to vote for him too.", Angela says.

Esmarelda glares at Angela as she walks away. Kat also walks away.

"Wait here," Esmarelda says to Casey. Casey waits for Esmarelda to return.

Finally, she does, with Logan, Caleb, &amp; Josh. "What do you need?", Logan asks, confused.

"Angela &amp; Jake have an alliance &amp; tonight, they're planning to vote Josh off.", Esmarelda explains.

"WHAT!?", Josh gasps.

"So, if all five of us vote for one of them, they'll be sent home."

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Great! Now I have someone to target and I can easily blame it all on Esmarelda...heh...

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: No one votes for the mighty Josh &amp; gets away with it!

At the elimination ceremony...

"Logan, since you won the challenge, you have immunity. Also safe tonight are Esmarelda &amp; Kat!" Esmarelda gives Kat a high-five.

"Casey, Caleb, the two of you are also safe! Angela, you're safe as well." Angela takes her marshmallow, smiling reassuringly at a scared-looking Jake.

"That leaves Jake &amp; Josh. And the person going home tonight is...

*zoom in on a dancing Josh*

*zoom in on a terrified Jake*

Jake."

"What?", Angela gasps.

Kat also gasps in shock.

Jake stands up. Angela hugs him, crying. "You weren't supposed to go... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Jake! They promised me...," Angela says in a defeated voice.

"It's ok. You're still in the game. You still have a one in seven shot of winning. Those are pretty darn good odds.", Jake smiles at Angela. He turns and walks away, leaving Angela standing, crying, and Esmarelda smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Wrecking Ball

**A/N-**** As always, I do not own anything from the Total Drama series. This is my favorite episode of the first season. It was the beginning of a running joke with Josh's character, and the beginning of a beautiful "friendship" between two contestants. :P Also, I do not own anything of Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" song, I just needed to make a parody of it.**

Episode 9 "Wrecking Ball"

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: Jake just got voted off. He was my best friend here. I'm gonna miss him. Maybe I should've stuck to that alliance with Jake and Josh both...

"Why didn't Josh go home?", Angela asks Kat, Esmarelda, &amp; Casey.

"Guys, what the hell happened? Josh should've been sent home," Kat says.

"Look, it's my fault that Jake is gone now. And I'm sorry. I told Casey, Logan, Josh, &amp; Caleb all to vote Jake off.", Esmarelda explains.

"I don't understand why though," Angela says, "He wasn't a threat.", she adds.

"I thought if we left him for the last guy, you and him would start picking off the three of us.", Esmarelda says.

"I won't lie. I thought about it.", Angela explains.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I really think I can trust Esmarelda, even after she got rid of Jake. She owned up to it &amp; said she was sorry. Maybe we'll be friends after all.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you ever since the third challenge. I hope from here on out we can be friends.", Esmarelda says.

"We can be!", Angela says.

"I can't believe so many people got eliminated in the war between us...," Esmarelda says.

"Yeah. Christopher, Caleb, Katie, &amp; Jake," Angela says.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda &amp; Angela – (E-) We've made a new friendship. (A-) now we're BFFs! *the two of them hug each other*

A chicken pecks Esmarelda's hand. She screams angrily, picking up the chicken &amp; snapping its neck.

Josh walks though the woods.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: Back whenever the teams merged, I hid my immunity idol out here in the woods, where I knew no one could find it.

Josh walks over to a tree &amp; reaches into a giant hole, gasping.

CONFESSIONAL – Josh: Someone found it!

Josh reaches deeper into the tree to find... nothing. "Some idiot took my idol! When I found out who did this, THEY WILL PAY!", Josh yells.

Logan pulls Caleb aside. "Lugen da fugenhugen!", Caleb exclaims, hugging him. Logan shrugs him off.

"I needed to ask you something.", Logan says quietly.

"What?"

"Have you noticed Angela, Kat, Casey, &amp; Esmarelda lately?", Logan asks.

"I never stop looking at those beautiful girls.", Caleb replies.

"That's not what I meant. I was saying that they've been hanging out with each other. I thought Angela &amp; Esmarelda hated each other." Angela &amp; Esmarelda skip down to the ocean arms linked. "See! Look at them! They're acting like best friends!", Logan exclaims.

"What's your point?", Caleb asks.

"I think they have an all-girl alliance.", Logan states.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: If I'm right about all the girls having an alliance, it could be too late to do anything about them, but I gotta try.

"If they have an alliance, they'll be trying to get rid of all the guys. Me, you, &amp; Josh need to make a guys alliance. Josh is already on board."

"But I don't want to vote off all these beautiful women! It sucks that Sierra &amp; Brandi already had to go!", Caleb whines.

"If we don't team up against them they'll send us home!", Logan argues.

"You're just paranoid! They aren't gonna pick us off!", Caleb argues back.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: We're screwed. Even if Caleb had agreed, it would've only been three of us against the four of them... It's a good thing I found this. *holds up the immunity idol.*

Challenge time...

Chris watches as the final seven walk in. "How does it feel to be the top seven?", Chris asks.

"It's great!", Angela &amp; Esmarelda say together.

"I love you, bff!", they say to each other, hugging.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I feel like I'm in some weird alternate universe with Angela &amp; Esmarelda.

"Anyways, it's time for another challenge! Whoever wins has a one in six shot of winning this game! You may have notice the huge obstacle course behind me. Today, all seven of you will be racing through it at once. First person to the end wins immunity AND a spa trip!", Chris explains

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: Wow! I really hope I win today. A spa trip sounds wonderful!

Everyone steps up to the starting line. Chris shouts "Go!", &amp; all seven of them run up the set of stairs. Josh is the first one to reach the ledge &amp; jump onto the set of three bouncy balls. He hits the first one sideways &amp; falls to the ground. "That ball is a jerk!", Josh screams, slowly getting up.

Casey jumps next, hitting the first ball on her feet, landing on the second ball &amp; also falling to the ground. Esmarelda throws Logan out of the way, taking a running go &amp; hops across all three balls to the other side. "Yeah!", she screams.

She looks at the next obstacle, which appears to be a clear path all the way to the third obstacle. "Too easy!", she yells, running down the path. Suddenly a yellow pole shoots up out of the ground, knocking Esmarelda off the pathway.

Finally the other six contestants make it across the balls, all seven now stuck trying to get past the poles that shoot out of the ground. Esmarelda grabs Josh &amp; throws him on top of one of the poles, sending him flying to the ground. "Oh, COME ON!", he screams in pain.

Logan tries to make it past the first pole, but once again, Esmarelda throws him out of the way, onto the floor.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: That's it! No more nice quiet Logan. From here on out, I'll have a hand in everyone's elimination! Even more than I already did! *rubs hands together &amp; laughs evilly.*

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: I have a plan to get past these stupid poles!

Esmarelda grabs the first pole &amp; rips it out of the ground. She throws it aside. Josh starts to get up, but is knocked down as the pole lands on top of him. She grabs the second one &amp; throws it on top of Josh as well. Josh slowly stands up, just in time to be hit with the third &amp; final pole.

Everyone except Josh moves on to the final part of the obstacle course.

They walk into a dark-lit room. Two tvs hang on each side of the room. On the other side of the room stands a door with the spray painted word "Immunity " upon it.

Suddenly both tvs turn on. Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" music video begins to play, with no sound.

Casey begins to run across the room when suddenly a person riding a wrecking ball comes flying into the room, sending Casey flying into a corner of the room.

The person riding the wrecking ball is... Brandi.

"I came in like a wrecking ball! Yeah, I just closed my eyes &amp; swung! All I wanted was to to win this game! All you ever did was vo-o-te me off!" Brandi sings, slamming into Angela, sending her flying as well.

Caleb jumps onto the ball, trying to grab Brandi, but Brandi swings Caleb into Kat &amp; both of them into the wall.

Josh limps into the room. "Hey... Logan... what are we w-", he starts, but Brandi swings the wrecking ball into him, &amp; sends him flying headfirst into the brick wall.

"Two left!" Brandi screams.

Esmarelda throws Logan into the wrecking ball. "Time to end this!", she screams. She grabs the wrecking ball, ripping it out of the ceiling. A dazed &amp; confused Josh stands up just in time to be hit by Brandi &amp; the wrecking ball as Esmarelda throws them.

Esmarelda opens the immunity door and steps out to see Chris holding the immunity necklace. "Ah yeah! I got immunity tonight, baby!", Esmarelda yells.

"Actually, you don't. Since you destroyed half of the obstacle course, you've been disqualified."

The next person to walk out is – Caleb. "Congratulations, Caleb! You've won immunity."

Logan, Casey, Angela, &amp; Kat step outside as well. "You all have an hour to decide who gets the boot.", Chris states.

"H...help... me...", whispers Josh, who crawls outside.

"Yikes. I'll get medics to fix him up.", Chris cringes.

At Camp...

"We can't send Caleb home. It's either Josh or Logan then.", Kat says.

"I say we vote off Logan. Josh is completely useless to us now. And also, Logan is pretty smart. He could be a threat.", Casey says.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I always worried Logan would be a threat once we reach the merge. He already has won a solo immunity. We need to get rid of him while we still can.

"Then it's agreed. The four of us will all vote for Logan.", Kat says. The four girls walk off. Logan &amp; Caleb move out from behind the tree.

"See! I told you they had an alliance!", Logan says.

"What are we gonna do?!", Caleb gasps.

"Relax. I have a plan.", Logan smiles evilly.

Elimination ceremony...

Everyone sits on a log, except for Josh, who sits in a wheel chair, wrapped like a mummy in bandages.

"Since Caleb won immunity, he's safe! Also safe tonight are Angela, Josh, &amp; Kat!" The four of them take their marshmallows.

"Esmarelda, you're also safe!"

Logan smiles happily at the nervous Casey.

"And with four votes, Logan, you're eliminated!", Chris says.

"But I have the immunity idol!", Logan pulls out the idol &amp; hands it to Chris.

"This means that with two votes, Casey, you've been eliminated."

"Noo!", Casey gasps in shock.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I'm not ready to go home!

"WHAT?!", Esmarelda screams, jumping up, knocking over Josh's wheel chair in the process.

"WAIT!", Josh screams from the ground. "This game is too dangerous for me. So I'm quitting!", he states.

"Are you sure about this decision, Josh?", asks Chris.

"YESSSSSSSSS!", Josh cries.

"Alright. Since Josh is quitting, both Logan &amp; Casey are still in the game.", Chris says.

Casey, Logan, Caleb, Esmarelda, Kat, &amp; Angela pick Josh up &amp; set him back into the wheel chair.

"I'll wheel him over to the path," Casey says, rolling Josh to the eliminated path.

"Thank you," she says, letting go of the handles.

"W-wait!", Josh gasps as the wheel chair begins to speed down the hill &amp; crashes into a tree.

Casey walks back to the group. "Now, Caleb, since you won immunity, you also won the spa trip." A helicopter lands next to Chris. "Who do you want to take with you?"

"Casey!" Casey screams in horror as Caleb drags her onto the helicopter.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Sabotage

**A/N- ****I do not own anything from the Total Drama series.**

Episode 10 "Sabotage"

Caleb pulls Casey onto the helicopter. Casey screams for help, but the other four just sit watching. The helicopter flies away, Casey screaming all the way.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I go form being almost eliminated to being stuck alone with Caleb. I think being eliminated would've been better...

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: Oh yeah, spa trip alone with a feisty red head! Fun times are ahead!

At the ceremony...

"The four of you can head back to camp. Also, since Logan used the idol, it's back in the game. You may go.", Chris releases the group. Angela &amp; Esmarelda link arms &amp; skip off. Kat walks behind them. Logan walks in the back, shaking in rage.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Casey was supposed to go home! But then that idiot Josh quit &amp; saved her... whatever. At least I'm in the final 6. And I have a new plan that won't fail...

At camp...

Angela &amp; Esmarelda are collecting firewood. Kat is down by the ocean. Logan is tending to the fire. He looks around to make sure no one is watching, then goes over to the chicken coop, taking a chicken from it. "This is what they deserve for trying to get rid of me..."

Meanwhile...

The helicopter lands on an island resort. Casey &amp; Caleb are thrown to the ground &amp; the helicopter flies away. They stand up, looking around.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: This is an improvement from sleeping on the ground at night. I bet we'll get to sleep in real beds!

A woman walks up to Caleb &amp; Casey &amp; drags them inside. "Time for you two to be cleaned up! Relaxation time ahead!"

Back at camp...

Everyone sits around the fire. Angela &amp; Esmarelda are singing campfire songs.

"I'm going to go change.", Kat says, standing up.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: My plan is about to go into action. Hahaha!

Kat goes over to the tree where all the suitcases sit. She picks hers up &amp; walks out of the view of the other contestants. Kat opens her trunk and screams.

Angela, Esmarelda, &amp; Logan jump up running in the direction of Kat's screams.

"What happened?", Angela asks.

The four of them look down at Kat's suitcase &amp; gasp.

Elsewhere...

Casey walks out of the women's sauna, wrapped in a towel, as well as having a towel wrapped around her hair. One of the workers leads her up to her room, explaining, "Your suitcase has already been taken up to your room."

"Thanks," she says as the worker walks off. Casey opens the door &amp; walks in. She screams as Caleb runs over, also just wrapped in a towel. He hugs her. The towel wrapped around his waist falls to the floor. Casey screams, throwing him out of her room &amp; locking the door.

At camp...

"What happened?", Angela asks again, staring at the clothes in Kat's suitcase. All of them are covered in feathers &amp; chicken blood.

"Why would you do that to my clothes?!", Kat asks, glaring at Esmarelda.

"Whaa, what are you blaming me for?", Esmarelda asks, confused.

"Don't play dumb! You're the only one who kills chickens!", Kat yells at Esmarelda. Kat storms off, leaving Esmarelda standing, confused.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: HA! All is going perfect!

The next day...

Challenge time...

Esmarelda, Angela, Kat, &amp; Logan walk in. Chris greets them.

A helicopter lands. A happy Caleb &amp; a terrified Casey steps off &amp; join the other four.

"In today's challenge, you'll each draw a slip of paper from this bag.", Chris holds out a bag. All six grab a slip of paper from the bag.

"What did each of you get?", Chris asks.

"Mine says tortoise," Casey says.

"Ostrich," Angela says.

"Tiger," Kat mutters.

"Cow?", Esmarelda questions.

"Elephant!", Caleb shouts.

"Giraffe!", Logan exclaims.

"What's this have to do with the challenge?", Angela asks.

"The animal each of you picked is the animal you'll be riding in today's challenge!"

"Did you just say "ride them"?", Kat asks, scared.

"How am I supposed to ride a tortoise?!", Casey yells angrily.

"There's one other big twist in today's challenge.", Chris grins at the six of them. None of them look even remotely surprised. "What? None of you look even a little shocked."

"What can we say? We're used to twists by now.", Logan says.

"Fine. Today, the person who wins immunity gets to pick who gets the boot.", Chris grumbles.

"Here's a map for each of you of the race track." Chris hands out six maps. The path twists several times, with multiple obstacles throughout.

Six helicopters land, each carrying one of the animals each player picked.

Caleb climbs onto the elephant's back. Casey looks down at the giant tortoise. Slowly she sits down on its back, her feet dragging the ground. Kat climbs on the back of her tiger. The tiger is wearing one of those things that looks like a lamp shade, to keep it from biting.. Logan jumps onto the giraffe. Esmarelda mounts the cow. "I shall call you Eugene!", Esmarelda laughs. Angela mounts the ostrich.

"Now, if you leave your animal at any time, you're eliminated from the challenge. Good luck. GO!", Chris yells.

Everyone's animals take off running, except for Casey's. Her tortoise slowly moves forward.

Kat's tiger, being the fastest, is in the lead. She gasps as she sees a huge thorn bush coming up, but the tiger just jumps right over it.

The elephant &amp; the giraffe both simply step over the bush.

Angela screams, burying her face in the ostrich's fur as it runs through the bush.

"Bring it on!", Esmarelda yells as Eugene runs through the thorn bush.

Back, three steps past the starting line sits Casey on her tortoise.

Kat, still in the lead, goes around a curve, running into the next obstacle... Nathaniel, standing on the pathway with a baseball bat with spikes. He waves it around menacingly.

The tiger growls.

Nathaniel turns and runs, being chased by the tiger... off the path.

"No! Get back on the path!", Kat yells at the tiger. It ignores her, still chasing Nathaniel, now into the woods &amp; out of sight.

Caleb now is in the lead. He runs up the path. He gasps as he sees a huge elephant-sized hole coming up. The elephant doesn't seem to notice the hole &amp; runs right into it. "Noo!", Caleb gasps.

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: The elephant is stuck in this hole. I'm out of the challenge now. I really wanted to win this one! Logan would've been the one I sent home so I could be left alone with four beautiful women!

Angela arrives at the hole. The ostrich just runs across the elephant's back to the other side. Logan &amp; the giraffe do the same. Eugene &amp; Esmarelda also run across its back.

"Thanks for the help!", she laughs, moving onward.

"I can see the finish line!", gasps Angela.

Back, five steps off the start line sits Casey &amp; her tortoise.

Angela runs towards the finish line, when suddenly the ostrich begins to slide. She looks down to see a thick coat of oil covering the ground. "Come on!", she groans.

The giraffe also arrives at the oil. It also begins to struggle.

"OUT OF THE WAY!", Esmarelda yells. Logan &amp; Angela are blocking the path so Eugene can't try to get past the oil. Angela begins to edge up towards the end of the oil. Logan gasps.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Time to think fast!

Logan karate chops the giraffe's neck. The giraffe's head falls down, the head landing just over the finish line.

Chris stands at the finish line. "The contestant also has to cross in order to win!", he shouts.

Angela's ostrich gets one foot out of the oil.

Logan gasps, then starts to slide down the giraffe's neck &amp; lands on its head, just across the finish line. "Logan wins immunity &amp; the sole vote!", Chris exclaims.

Back at camp...

Angela pulls Logan aside. "Who are you planning to vote off?", she asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to send anyone home."

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I know exactly who I'm sending home.

"It's just a suggestion, but why don't you send Caleb home? He scares me. And I don't want him to have more time to do something to me.", she says.

Kat &amp; Esmarelda argue.

"I still can't believe you did that to my stuff. How could you?", Kat asks angrily.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!", Esmarelda exclaims.

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: There were only four of us here that night. Angela, my bff, and I were getting firewood. Kat wouldn't mess up her own stuff like that. That only leaves... Logan! *Esmarelda's face goes red with anger.*

"I'll be right back.", she says to Kat.

She finds Logan &amp; pulls him aside. "I know it was you.", she says.

"What?", Logan plays dumb.

"You killed that chicken &amp; put it on Kat's clothes. You knew she would blame me for it!" Logan glares at Esmarelda.

"I had to do something to break up your stupid girls' alliance.", he states simply.

"You knew bout that?", Esmarelda asks, shocked. "Whatever. Look, if you do what I tell you to do tonight, I'll forgive you and not tell the others what you did. Send Casey home."

"Ok.", Logan says.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Does she think I'm stupid?!

CONFESSIONAL – Esmarelda: I couldn't tell him to send Caleb home, or he'd know that the girls' alliance isn't over. Casey will just have to be a casualty.

30 minutes later...

Chris arrives at the camp site &amp; the final six gather.

"Why did you come here?", Casey asks.

"Since the voting is different tonight, I decided we would hold the ceremony here as well!", Chris explains. "Since Logan won immunity, he decides who goes home."

Logan walks up &amp; stands next to Chris.

"Before I do this, I want you all to know how difficult it was to decide who to send home.", Logan says, faking sorrowful. "If I call your name, you're safe. Kat, Caleb. Both of you are coming to the final five with me. Also safe is Casey."

Angela &amp; Esmarelda hug each other.

"The person I'm sending home is...

*zoom in on Angela*

*zoom in on Esmarelda*

Esmarelda."

"Noo!", Angela gasps, hugging Esmarelda.

"I'll miss you, bff!", Esmarelda says, standing up. "Before I go though, I have something to tell you all.", she looks up at Logan, standing triumphantly.

"I know who it was that killed that chicken &amp; put it in Kat's luggage. It was-", suddenly the last surviving chicken craps on Esmarelda's leg. She looks down at it for a moment, then screams in rage, chasing after the chicken. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", her voice echoes from the distance.

"Well, only five of you are left. Only four challenges remain before we crown the winner. Get some rest.", says Chris, leaving the campsite.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: She knew the truth. She had to go. *laughs evilly.*

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: I'm in the final five! Wooo! *does victory dance*

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I'm so close to winning! So close!

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I must be the unluckiest player. I've lost three people I got close to. Christopher, Jake, &amp; Esmarelda. Before Esmarelda left, she was about to tell us who messed with Kats' belongings...

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: Only three beautiful women are left now. *frowns*

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Endgame Begins

Episode 11

"Endgame Begins"

"I wonder what Esmarelda was about to tell us when she got eliminated.", Kat wonders aloud.

"She was probably about to confess to ruining your clothes.", Casey says.

"I don't know.", Kat says back.

"What do you mean?", Casey asks.

"I mean, I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't her."

"The only other two that leave is Angela &amp; Logan.", Casey says confused.

"I know. Have you noticed Logan lately? He's became... cold.", Kat says.

"So you think Logan was the one who did it?", Casey gasps.

"Before she got voted off, Esmarelda &amp; I were talking &amp; all of a sudden she went white &amp; said she would be back. Soon after that, I saw her talking to Logan &amp; it seemed like she was threatening him.", Kat says.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I'm just suspicious of Logan right now. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Kat thinks Logan is the one who ruined her stuff, but I still think it was Esmarelda. Sure, Logan has become stand offish lately, but Jake told me it was because he misses his family.

Kat &amp; Casey walk down to the ocean. Logan steps out from behind a tree, glaring after them.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Kat knows the truth. And she just told Casey. Both of them have to go.

Casey jumps into the ocean, followed by Kat. "The water feels nice!", Kat says.

"AGH!", Casey shrieks.

"What happened?!", Kat asks.

"Something just brushed past my leg!", Casey screams.

Suddenly, a pair of hands surface in the water, like a shark fin. *the theme from "Jaws" begins to play* Kat shrieks as the hands swim towards her. At the last second, Caleb jumps up, grabbing Kat &amp; pulling her under the water. Casey gasps as she too is pulled under.

Under water...

Caleb holds onto Kat's left leg &amp; Casey's right under the water. He puts a finger to his mouth as if to say "shhh!" Casey punches him &amp; Kat kicks him in a certain area.

The two girls surface &amp; run screaming out of the water.

Angela sits alone by the fire. Logan sits down next to her.

"Get away from me!", Angela yells.

"You're mad about me sending Esmarelda home, aren't you?", Logan asks.

"Duh! She was my best friend forever!", Angela screams.

"She was a threat to my game.", Logan states.

"How?!", Angela yells.

"She was strong &amp; she was well liked. I had to take the opportunity to get rid of her. Waiting too much longer could've been too late."

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: Logan's right. Esmarelda was a threat. But she was still my bff. *a single tear rolls down her cheek.*

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Time to sabotage Angela's game &amp; make Kat stop suspecting me.

"She was my bff! What you did was wrong!", Angela cries.

"I think you need some alone time.", Logan says, walking away.

Midnight...

Angela lays beside the dying fire, fast asleep. Casey lays against a tree trunk, also fast asleep. Caleb lays next to a sleeping Kat, one arm around her waist. He snores in his sleep. The only person not fast asleep is Logan. He sneaks over to the luggage &amp; opens his own, grinning evilly.

The next morning...

Everyone wakes up to see Logan, sitting under a tree crying.

"Maybe we should go see what's wrong with him.", Casey suggests.

"He deserves whatever it is.", Angela says coldly, walking towards the ocean.

Kat, Casey, &amp; Caleb walk up to Logan. "What's wrong?", Kat asks.

"Look over at the fire pit...", Logan moans. The three of them turn to see a large pile of burnt clothing in the fire. "Someone burnt all of my clothes while I was sleeping!", Logan cries.

"I bet it was the same person who destroyed Kat's stuff!", Casey gasps.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I guess I was wrong to suspect Logan!

"Maybe Angela was the one who did this... she ruined my clothes because before Esmarelda became her friend, I was her friend! And now she got Logan's stuff because he sent Ez home!", Kat suggests.

"I only voted Esmarelda off because I thought she was the one doing all of those horrible things!", Logan whines.

"Don't worry, we'll avenge Esmarelda after today's challenge. Angela's game is as good as done!", Kat declares.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Well Angela, it looks like your game is as good as over! Hahahahaha!

CONFESSSIONAL- Kat: I can't believe I thought it was Logan that did all that stuff. It all makes sense now!

Challenge time...

Chris greets the final five as they walk in. "Welcome. It's time for yet another challenge. Today you'll be competing in a-", but Chris is interrupted as Esmarelda comes flying in, riding Eugene. She runs past the final five, grabbing Chris &amp; putting him on the back of Eugene. Off in the distance, a helicopter lands. The door opens &amp; Katie steps off, holding a dough gun.

"New challenge: Save me!", Chris screams.

"We have to help him!", Casey yells.

"How? We'll never catch up with that cow running so fast.", Angela cries.

Suddenly the animals from the previous challenge come running out of the woods.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: How convenient that all of our animals show up out of nowhere.

Everyone scrambles to jump on an animal. Kat takes the ostrich. Logan gets the elephant. Caleb catches the giraffe, which drags its neck &amp; head along the ground, as a result of Logan hurting it. Casey once again ends up with just the tortoise. Angela gets the tiger. The five of them begin to travel after Eugene, Esmarelda, Katie &amp; Chris.

Esmarelda looks back, laughing. "Be careful! I placed land mines all over the place!", she cackles.

CONFESSIONAL- Esmarelda: I could have told everyone what it is that Logan's up to, but I kind of admire him for being able to get rid of me. I want to see how far he makes it with his plan going as it is.

Angela &amp; her tiger begin to zig zag through the area.

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I've been watching her running, dodging certain areas. I'm going to win!

The giraffe's head hits a mine, sending Caleb &amp; the giraffe flying off into the distance.

Esmarelda, Eugene, &amp; Chris board the helicopter. Angela reaches them, jumping off the tiger &amp; running towards the helicopter, but Katie shoots her with the dough gun, trapping her in a giant wad of dough, on the ground. Casey &amp; her tortoise step on a land mine, sending them flying up into the air. They land, smacking into Katie. Katie drops the gun &amp; the three of them tumble into the ocean. Kat &amp; Logan both reach the helicopter at the same time. Logan grabs the dough gun &amp; the two of them board the helicopter. Eugene sits alone. Chris &amp; Esmarelda are no where to be seen.

Suddenly, the helicopter begins to rise into the air. "What's happening?", Logan gasps. Esmarelda jumps out from in front of the pilot seat, cackling evilly. She pushes Kat and Logan out of the way and jumps out the door.

The helicopter continues to rise, so high that now Logan and Kat can't jump off. "What'll we do now?!", Kat gasps.

"Let's go look at the controls and see if we can't figure out how to land this thing!", Logan suggests.

In the ocean…

Casey battles Katie under the water, trying to rise to the surface, but Katie keeps grabbing hold of her legs and pulling her further under. Casey punches and kicks, but Katie refuses to let go. Suddenly, the tortoise bites Katie on the butt, causing her to scream, suck in a bunch of water, and let go of Casey. Casey swims to the surface.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Yes! That stupid tortoise finally became useful!

Casey steps out of the ocean, looks around and sees Esmarelda riding Eugene and carrying Chris, a few feet away. She begins to run after them.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I'll never catch up to them like this!

Suddenly, Angela's tiger runs up. Casey jumps on it's back and begins to pursue Esmarelda.

In the sky…

Logan and Kat look at the many different controls for the helicopter. "Do you know what these mean?", Kat asks.

"Uhhh…."

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: That sounds very re-assuring!

"It has to be on auto-pilot, I just don't know which button takes it out of autopilot!" Logan exclaims.

"This is gonna take too Esmarelda's gonna get away!" Kat gasps, then begans to slam her fists on all of the controls.

The helicopter lurks forward, does a loop, and continues to rise. "Ok, don't just randomly hit buttons, again, Kat!" Logan yells.

"Sorry!"

On the ground…

Casey chases after Esmarelda. "Esmarelda, why are you doing this?" Casey shouts to her.

"Because, even though Logan voted me off, Chris didn't try to stop it! He's the host, and he has to know that I was obviously the fan favorite! But he just let me get eliminated like it was nothing!" Esmarelda shouts back.

Casey looks around, seeing that no one else is in on the pursuit. She looks ahead, closing in on Esmarelda and Chris, but suddenly, Katie rides up next to Casey, on the elephant. She jumps from it, tackling Casey off the tiger.

Esmarelda runs into a cave, disappearing from view.

In the sky…

Logan and Kat continue playing with the controls.

On the ground…

Casey and Katie roll around on the ground, punching and kicking each other. "Why are you in on this, Katie?!" Casey questions.

"Cuz y'alls went and voted me off, when yuz knew I was da best 'n on the whole darn tootin' show!", Katie shrieks. "N then that idiot Chris went and sent them darn tootin soldiers after me, like I'sa some sorta durn villain or somethin'!"

Casey kicks Katie in the stomach, sending her sprawling on the ground. Casey starts to get up, but is pulled down by Katie, who sits on top of her and begins to choke her. Casey claws at her hands, but with no real effect.

"Hahahaha! Goodbye, ya stupid girl!" Katie laughs madly.

Casey's face begins to turn blue, when suddenly, a dark shadow appears over the two girls.

"Da heck?" Katie shouts.

Caleb grabs Katie, lifting her off of Casey, and hugging her tightly. "Caleb?!" Casey gasps.

"Run, Casey! Go find Esmarleda and save the day!" Caleb shouts. "I'll deal with this buxom lass!" He looks at Katie with seductive eyes. Katie shrieks in horror as Caleb carries her into the darkness of the woods.

In the cave…

"Esmarelda, you don't have to do this. Please. Let me go, and we'll forget that any of this ever even happened. I promise." Chris tries to negotiate, as Esmarelda ties rope around his arms and legs.

"We both know I can't let you go yet, Chris. One of the contestants have to save you first. It's the challenge. " Esmarelda laughs. "None of this would've happened if you would've just let me stayed on as a contestant.

"Rules are rules! Logan was allowed to eliminate anyone he wanted to, and he picked you. I don't regret letting him pick, either. Now just let me go!" Chris shouts angrily.

"NO!" Esmarelda roars.

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't hurt my face! I need it for tv!" Chris cries.

"I wonder if anyone will even show up to save you, Chris. I mean, it's not like any of them stand a chance against me." Esmarelda laughs.

In the sky…

Logan hits a red button and suddenly, the helicopter begins to zig zag through the air. "Oh, shoot! I pushed the wrong button!" Logan gasps. The helicopter levels out, and Logan and Kat both sigh in relief.

"This is getting really ridiculous now." Kat states. "We have to figure this thing out."

"Tell me about it." Logan replies.

On the ground…

Casey runs on foot towards the cave.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I really want this immunity!

In the cave…

Esmarelda throws Chris against the cave wall. "Now, we wait. Each time a contestant comes in here, I will slaughter them, as I slaughtered all of the chickens!" she cackles.

"How exactly did you even get on the show again? How did you pass the background check!?", Chris exclaims.

"You obviously have some bad casting directors."

Suddenly, a dough-bullet flies past Esmarelda's ear. Esmarelda slowly turns around to see- Angela, holding the dough gun.

In the sky…

Logan hits a red button, and the helicopter rapidly begins to descend. "I think I took it out of auto pilot!" Logan shouts.

"Drive it! We're gonna crash into the ground!" Kat shrieks.

Logan sits down in the pilot seat, and begins playing with the many controls. Suddenly the helicopter levels out and they begin to fly smoothly through the air. "I don't know how to land it!" he exclaims. "Screw it! I hope this doesn't end badly!" Logan flies the plane towards the cave entrance.

"What are you trying to do!? Kill us?" Kat cries.

"I saw Esmarelda go in there. If we're lucky, one of us will survive and be able to rescue Chris!" Logan states.

"I don't want to die!" Kat cries.

In the cave…

"What do you think you're doing?!" Esmarelda cries out, sadly.

"No, what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Angela replies. "Let Chris go. Now."

"You know I can't do that, Angela." says Esmarelda.

"Please, Esmarelda. You're my bff for life. Don't make me do this to you." Angela says, aiming the dough gun at Esmarelda's head.

"Angela… you have to understand how I feel right now. How wrongly I was treated last week, when I got eliminated." Esmarelda pleads with Angela.

Angela lowers the gun slightly. Esmarelda takes a step towards her. "You're my bff," she says, taking another step towards her.

Angela drops the gun. Esmarelda hugs her. Angela puts her arms around Esmarelda and begins to cry. "I'm glad you're my bff," Angela whispers.

"No. We're more than bffs," Esmarelda whispers back.

"I lov-," Angela starts, but is interrupted as the helicopter crashes through the cave entrance, sending both Angela and Esmarelda flying into the cave wall.

"Holy crap!" exclaims Chris, "this will make one amazing episode!"

Logan and Kat both step off the plane. Esmarelda appears from beneath a pile of rubble, covered in dirt, her clothing tattered. "You jerks. I was just about to find love!"

"In a hopeless place?" asks Kat.

"What?" asks Esmarelda.

"You don't get the joke? We found love in a hopeless place? The song by Rhianna?" she asks.

"Dude. Don't go there," Logan whispers to Kat.

"ANYWAYS. You two idiots had to go fly your helicopter in here and ruin it all. Now you gotta pay for it," Esmarelda glares at Logan and Kat evilly.

"Kat, the two of us might stand a chance if we fight her together," Logan whispers to Kat.

"It's worth a shot."

Logan and Kat both attack Esmarelda. Esmarelda punches Kat in the face and grabs Logan by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"This is what you deserve for voting me off," Esmarelda slams Logan against the wall repeatedly.

Kat stands up, looks at Logan being beaten down by Esmarelda, then looks across the room, to where the dough gun lays on the floor. Logan looks at Kat in the eyes, then moves his head slightly in the direction of the dough gun. Kat nods, and takes off after it.

"I'm still glad I did what I did. You didn't deserve to be on this show," Logan goads Esmarelda.

Esmarelda shrieks in rage and slams Logan even harder against the wall. Kat grabs the dough gun and aims it at Esmarelda's head. She pulls the trigger, covering Esmarelda's head completely in dough. Her screams are muffled by the sheet of dough. She drops Logan, who pushes her backwards, knocking her over.

"Thanks," Logan says to Kat.

"No problem."

The two contestants look from each other to Chris, and back again.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Now to make Kat trust me. Hahaha! *evil grin.*

"Kat, go get Chris. You deserve this immunity," Logan says.

"Really? Thanks so much!", Kat says.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I can trust Logan. He's not a bad person!

Minutes later...

The final five stand in front of Chris. "Good work to all of you. Since Kat saved me, she has immunity tonight. Logan, Casey, Angela, Caleb, one of you have spent your final day on camp."

The four of them look at each other nervously.

At camp…

The final five all stand next to the fire pit.

"Come on you guys, I did not burn Logan's clothes," Angela defends herself.

"You're the only person who would even have had the motive to do those things. It had to have been you," Kat says angrily.

"It was not me!" Angela cries.

"Stop lying and admit that you did it!" Logan yells at Angela.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: I give up. These people are playing right into the culprit's hands. I don't know who actually did this stuff, but I know it wasn't me. But at least if I get voted off, I can be with Esmarelda.

"Fine. Believe what you want. If you really think it was me, then vote me off. I'll get to be with my bff again," states Angela.

"I'm sorry, Angela, but I don't want to risk my stuff being destroyed like Logans' and Kats'. I have to vote for you in case it really is you," says Casey.

"I don't want my _Playboy_ magazines to get destroyed, so even though you are a sexy lady, I have to vote for you to Angela," Caleb decides.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: These idiots are playing right into my hands! How stupid can they be!?

Voting...

CONFESSIONAL – Angela: I'm voting for Logan, even though I know it won't do any good. I think he may be the one behind these evil acts.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: Audios Angela! *evil laugh.*

Ceremony...

"If I call your name, you're safe. Since Kat won immunity, she's obviously safe." Kat takes her marshmallow.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: I'm going to the final four! Yeah!

"Also safe – Caleb &amp; Casey!"

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: More time with the beautiful women!

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: Being safe feels great!

"That leaves Angela &amp; Logan. The last member of the final four is... Logan. I'm sorry, Angela, but that means you have been eliminated."

Angela stands up. "I just want you all to know that a liar is still in your midst. I never touched anyone's stuff," she says, walking down the eliminated path.

Chris gets two interns to pull in a TV. "I'll clear Angela's good name," he says, turning on the TV.

The footage shows stuff from the previous night. Angela lays beside the fire, fast asleep. A shadow appears beside her &amp; Logan's clothes are tossed into the fire.

Everyone gasps.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I have no idea what to make of this!

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Rats! Chris has ruined my plans!

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Poor Angela. It really wasn't her.

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: My _Playboy_ magazines are still in danger!

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**A/N-**_ Sorry it took me like a bajillion years to update. School keeps me busy. I don't think many people read this story, but still. :P Season One is almost over! D: :D


	12. Caleb's Fantasy

Episode 12

"Caleb's Fantasy"

"I guess you were right about Logan being the one that ruined your stuff," Casey says to Kat. The two of them are collecting wood for the fire.

"I don't know...why would he destroy his own stuff?" Kat asks.

"Some people will do anything to win," Casey says.

"Maybe you're right...," Kat thinks aloud.

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: This game is so confusing. *puts head in hands.*

Logan &amp; Caleb are down by the ocean, catching fish. "I'm so sad that Angela's gone. Now there's only two beautiful women left," Caleb sighs, diving underwater. Logan glares angrily.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: There's only four of us left now. The next person I plan to sabotage is Casey. Then Caleb, and finally Kat. I will be the winner. Just wait and see.

At the fire...

The group of four sit around the fire, eating the fish Logan &amp; Caleb caught earlier. "Can you believe that after fighting so hard, we're the final four?" Kat asks.

"That's crazy. I really thought I'd be one of the first ones gone," Casey says. Caleb wraps an arm around her. "I'd never let you get voted off.", he whispers into her ear.

"I'm worried about what kind of challenge Jeff will give us next. They keep getting crazier every time," says Logan.

"I hope the challenge is to kiss as many girls as possible. I would totally win!" Caleb says, running his fingers through Kat's hair.

"Well, we only have three more challenges," Kat states.

"They're probably going to just continue to get harder &amp; brutal," Casey laughs.

"Well, only one thing's for sure," Logan says, "Out of the four of us, three will leave with nothing. One of us is gonna leave a million dollars richer."

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: When I win that million, I can buy anything I want!

CONFESSIONAL – Kat: If I win, I'll buy a new car &amp; so many things for my family.

CONFESSIONAL – Casey: If I win the money, I'd donate some to charities &amp; then buy books with the rest.

CONFESSIONAL – Caleb: If I win, I'd buy the playboy mansion.

Midnight...

Casey, Caleb &amp; Kat are all fast asleep... Logan once again sneaks over to the luggage, this time grabbing Caleb's.

CONFESSIONAL – Logan: I know Caleb has dirty magazines in his luggage. And Casey doesn't approve of them.

Flashback...

Caleb sits by a tree, flipping through a magazine. Casey comes up. "Seriously!? Those magazines deserve to be ripped up!" she yells.

Present...

Logan removes the magazines from the luggage &amp; rips them to pieces, tossing them back down next to Caleb's suitcase. Logan slowly creeps back to the spot he had been laying on and slowly lays down, falling asleep.

The next morning…

Caleb wakes up from a particularly fascinating dream involving two girls, one who had red hair and one who had brown hair and glasses, living in the playboy mansion. He slowly gets up and stretches, yawning as he does so. He looks around to see that Logan, Casey, and Kat are all three still fast asleep. He slowly makes his way over to his suitcase and lets out a horrifying shriek when he sees his _Playboy_ magazines, laying in the dirt in millions of pieces.

Logan, Kat, and Casey all three awaken at the sound of Caleb's shrieks. "What's wrong, Caleb?!" Kat asks, as the three of them run up to him.

Caleb falls to his knees and picks up the pieces of his magazines. "Maybe I can tape them back together!" he shrieks, "Kat, you have tape in your luggage, don't you?"

Kat grabs her suitcase, and pulls out the tape (which has a little chicken blood on it) handing it to Caleb, who begins to sort through the pieces of the magazines.

"Who could've done this?" Logan wonders aloud.

Casey glares at him. Logan stares at her. "What?" he asks.

"You know what. It has to be you. You're the only one here who has motives to do such things now," Casey states.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I had a feeling Casey would be quick to blame me. However, I am not going to let her win in this argument.

"As far as I know, you're the one who told Caleb that his magazines deserved to be ripped up," Logan argues, "and look, now they're ripped up."

"You were awful quick to accuse Logan, Casey," Kat says to her.

Casey turns to Kat, red faced. "Because it's obviously him?!"

"Come on Kat, who do you believe? Casey or me? Remember how nice I was to you in the last challenge? I let you have the immunity," Logan looks at Kat innocently.

Kat looks back and forth between innocent Logan and red faced Casey. She starts to look sad. "I can't believe either of you would do anything of that sort."

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I don't know who it is that's doing these things. I know it couldn't have been Casey that ruined my clothes, because she was on the spa trip with Caleb. But Logan has been so nice to me. He wouldn't do something like that to my stuff… would he? And then, would he go as far as to destroy his own stuff?

Caleb finally finds two pieces of the magazine that actually go together, only for them to all blow away in the wind before he can tape anything back together. He lays down on the ground and begins to cry. Kat sits down next to him and pats his back, comforting him. He reaches a hand up towards her chest, which she swats away without even batting an eye.

Casey walks down to the ocean, alone, and sits down with her feet in the water. She puts her head in her hands.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I am really annoyed right now. When I get annoyed, I tend to go off on people, so it's for the best that I get away from them all for a while. I have to figure out some way to prove to Kat and Caleb that Logan is the one behind these evil acts.

"Caleb, you know I wouldn't rip up your magazines, right?" Logan asks him.

"I-I knoooowwww. I-I-I just wi-wi-wish it wouldn't ha-have happened. I-it had to b-be Casey wh-who did it because she did ha-hate them. She t-told me they needed t-t-to be ripped u-up," Caleb answers. Kat looks up at Logan, and then down toward the ocean, where Casey sits, alone.

"Whatever happens next, the three of us have to stay together. We can't let her win immunity. She has to go before she does anything else," Logan tells Kat and Caleb.

"But, even if it was her that ruined your stuff and his stuff, that doesn't explain who ruined my stuff. She wasn't here the night my stuff got destroyed," Kat wonders aloud.

"Maybe it was Angela who ruined your stuff. I mean, it makes sense, because of how uh, _close_ her and Esmarelda had become. She didn't want you stealing her back," Logan covers, "and then Casey decided to ruin my stuff and his stuff, because she was planning to frame me all along!"

"You're probably right. It does make sense. Ugh, I can't believe she's been playing me this whole time," Kat sighs, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't win immunity."

"I usually don't vote for beautiful women, but since she ruined my magazines, I'll make an exception, this time," Caleb sighs.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Heh heh. Goodbye Casey!

An hour later…

Casey returns to the camp ground, to receive glares from Logan, Kat, and Caleb. She sighs, and walks over to her suitcase. She begins to pack all of her stuff up. She walks around, making sure everything is in her bag.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I figured I might as well have all my stuff packed up, just in case. It looks like I'll be the one going home if I don't win that immunity challenge tonight.

Another hour passes, and then another. The contestants never here from Chris. Logan sits against a tree, writing his name in the sand with a stick. Caleb lies on the ground, sighing in misery. Casey sits with her back pressed against her suitcase. Kat sings and dances to herself. The sun bares down on all of them. In the distance, waves can be heard crashing against the shore.

"Where is Chris?! Do we not have a challenge today?" Casey asks no one in particular. Nobody answers her.

The four sit in silence for pretty much the whole day. Chris never shows up. Night falls, and the four of them go to sleep, after eating leftover fish from yesterday. The next morning Kat, Caleb, and Logan are awakened by Casey's screams.

"What?" Logan asks, slowly sitting up.

"Where are we?!" Casey shrieks.

"What do you mea- Kat starts, but stops as she looks around.

The four of them have woken up on an abandoned island. The four of them are near the shore, and behind them is a forest, that looks as if it goes on for miles. A sign sticks up next to the forest that says: KEEP OUT!

Next to them is a small amount of canned goods, water, blankets and four machetes. On top of the rations lies a note, which Kat picks up and reads.

"Dear Final Four, you may be very terrified when you wake up and find yourself on this deserted island. Well, don't be too afraid. It's your next challenge! The goal is to survive on the island for the next 24 hours. If all four of you make it, no one gets eliminated this week! Sounds like an easy challenge, right? WRONG! Legend has it that many human-animal hybrids live on this island, and they don't like visitors. They react mostly to sound, so try to stay quiet and hope they don't realize you all are there! Good luck, and try not to die. Your loving host, Chris Mclean."

CONFESSIONAL-Casey: Don't die?! Someone could die in this challenge?!

"Oh my God… this is the most dangerous challenge we've had so far!" Casey shrieks.

"Be quiet, idiot! Chris said in that letter that those things come out if they hear sound," Logan whispers to Casey.

Kat opens and closes her mouth, not knowing what to say. Caleb rolls around on the ground in misery, still missing his _Playboy_ magazines.

"Why don't we all just go back to the island and vote someone off? I'd rather do that than stay here and die!" Kat shrieks in a low voice.

"How exactly would we go back? Do you plan to swim? We don't even know what direction to go in!" Logan sighs.

"I guess you're right," Kat replies, sitting on the ground.

For the next few hours, no one utters a single word. Logan, Kat, and Casey each take a bottle of water and drink their fill. Caleb moans and groans occasionally. The sun, high in the sky, bares down upon the four of them. Steam rises from the sand.

"Oh my God… it's too hot…," Logan sighs.

"Maybe we should move into the woods over there," Kat suggests.

"But, it says "KEEP OUT!" on the sign," Casey rejects.

"We'd be a lot cooler in there," Kat replies.

"What if the monsters are in there?" Logan asks.

"We just need to climb up into one of the trees and hide. We'll be fine," Kat answers.

Logan, Kat, and Casey pick up their machetes and their water bottles and begin to walk towards the woods. Caleb lies on the ground, staring at them. He opens his mouth and begins to drool. He saw Logan, walking in the middle, with Casey and Kat on either side of him, and in front of them the woods.

Suddenly, the woods changed into a giant mansion, and Logan was suddenly wearing a tuxedo and a top hat. Casey and Kat both had on Playboy Bunny costumes, and they both had collars around their necks, with chains, which Logan was holding in both hands.

Slowly, Caleb gets up and moves towards them. Logan, Kat, and Casey turn around.

"Welcome to the Playboy mansion," Logan says to Caleb.

Kat and Casey both giggle and Caleb puts his arms around their waists.

"I've always wanted this. It has been my dream to go to the Playboy mansion since I was a kid," Caleb says dreamily.

Casey slaps Caleb on the face. "Whoa, someone's feisty!" he exclaims. He reaches a hand out and pulls Kat's shirt up, who shrieks, and punches him in the face.

Caleb falls backwards, hitting the ground. "Why do you bunnies not like me!?" Caleb screams at the top of his lungs and begins to cry.

Suddenly, the mansion turns into woods and 4 creatures emerge from within. One has fur all over its face, cat ears, and whiskers. She looks strangely familiar. She holds her hands up, revealing claws. Another has an elephant trunk where his nose should be. He has curly hair and glasses, and also looks rather familiar. The next one looks like a gorilla, but has brown hair tied into a bun behind her head. She holds a woman-bird hybrid in her arms, who has brownish-blonde hair and glasses. She has a beak where her nose and mouth should be. The two of them also look familiar.

Logan runs away, leaving Casey and Kat (who are no longer Playboy bunnies) standing in front of the beasts and behind Caleb, who kneels on the ground.

"You idiot! You brought them out after us!" Kat yells at Caleb. Casey kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground. The two girls take off running.

The beasts all advance on Caleb, still laying on the ground. He looks up at them in confusion. "Can we go back to the Playboy fantasy?!" The beasts drag him into the woods. The one with the claws scratch at his face, the one with the beak pecks him on the leg, the one with the trunk wraps the trunk around his neck, choking him, and the one that looks like a gorilla punches him repeatedly. After a while they stop, and leave him lying on the ground. Suddenly, the ground moves downward, and Caleb is taken underground.

Blinding white light causes Caleb to shut his eyes. He feels someone grab his feet and drag him a few feet to the left. Slowly, as his eyes adjust to the light he sees none other than Chris.

"What's going on?!" Caleb gasps.

"Once the monsters catch you, they bring you here. See, the entire island was built just for this challenge. Right now, we're underground, and you're out of the challenge. Can I say, you really messed up with those girls, dude. You're probably gonna get voted off. Haha!"

Caleb looks at Chris, frowning, and then screams. "Those monsters are gonna hurt the beautiful women!"

"Monsters? Oh! Those are just Brandi, Jake, Angela, Esmarelda", Chris laughs again. "But it would be good if they hurt the other three just a little bit, so our ratings go up!"

In the woods…

Kat and Casey run through the woods together. "What were those things?" Kat shrieks.

"I don't know but they looked strangely familiar," Casey replies.

"Caleb is such an idiot. If he could just get over his stupid magazines, we would've all four been safe for one more week!"

Elsewhere…

Logan climbs high into a tree, hoping to stay hidden from the beasts.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Now I wait. Ha!

Below the tree, Kat and Casey stumble around. Kat trips and falls down, just as the beasts appear behind them. "Oh, Logan's up in that tree!" Kat exclaims, as she sees him from the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST REVEALED MY LOCATION!" Logan shouts.

The gorilla monster grabs the tree trunk and rips it out of the ground, throwing Logan from the branches. It catches him and takes him away. The bird creature grabs Kat by the legs and drags her away. Casey tries to run, but the elephant monster wraps its' trunk around her legs and the cat creature pounces onto her back. The two of them carry her off as well.

Underground…

"You mean it was all fake?!" Casey exclaims.

"Well of course. As much as I'd like to put you guys in real life threatening challenges, I can't, because I can't have another lawsuit on my hands," Chris explains.

"Another lawsuit?" asks Kat.

"That's a different story, one that does not concern you," Chris begins to sweat.

"Wait! I have one more question," Logan says, "If Esmarelda tried to kidnap you last week, why would you hire her to help you this week?"

"We made a deal. He wouldn't press charges if I helped out this week. I filled my part of the agreement. Now you better fill yours," Esmarelda glares at Chris menacingly.

Suddenly, Caleb begins to hallucinate again. He sees Brandi, who is wearing cat ears and cat whiskers, but sees something that the author refuses to describe. He opens his mouth and begins to drool.

"Uhhh, what is he doing?" Brandi asks, looking worried.

Suddenly, Caleb pounces on her, knocking her to the floor. She shrieks in terror as he begins to kiss her. Esmarelda grabs him and punches him. Caleb, sprawled on the ground, looks around at everyone, seeing all the girls as Playboy girls.

"Chris…can we do the elimination ceremony right here?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, that would probably be best, before he does anything horrible to some other poor victim," Chris answers, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Kat asks accusingly.

"It's just, I'm sure this is going to be the best rated episode yet!" Chris breaks into laughter, "But lets' get on with the elimination. One by one you'll tell me who you want to vote off."

"Caleb," says Casey.

"Caleb," says Kat.

"Caleb," says Logan.

"I want to go to the mansion," Caleb says.

"Ok, with 3 out of 4 votes, Caleb is going home tonight," Chris reveals.

Esmarelda knocks Caleb out and carries him out of sight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. The Penultimate Battle

Episode 13- "The Penultimate Battle"

Casey wakes up to a beautiful sunrise on the ocean. She looks over, where Logan and Kat both lay, fast asleep still. All three of them have bruises and cuts from the previous challenge. Slowly, Casey rises from the ground, careful not to wake the two sleeping contestants. She walks down to the ocean, making a cup with her hand, and splashes some water onto her face.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I think that was the most peaceful morning I've had while I've been here. Mainly because I don't have to worry about Caleb sneaking up on me. Thank God. However, it still wasn't completely peaceful, because I've been worrying about what happened last week. Everyone thought it was me who was destroying the others' personal belongings, but it wasn't. I think it was Logan. But, Kat believed him over me, so if I don't play this right, I could be sent home this week.

Logan is the next to rise. He sits under a tree and looks down to the ocean. He sees Casey sitting on the shore line, and begins to plot.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Two more people have to fall before I win that million dollars. And I will win. No matter what. I've managed to gain Kat's trust, so I need to keep her for the final two. Casey was supposed to go last week, but since Caleb ruined my plans, she has to go this week.

Close to noon, Kat finally wakes up. She sees Logan sitting under the tree, and Casey, now eating a can of beans. Kat walks over to the dwindling pile of canned goods, which they brought back with them from the last challenge, and picks up a can of pears.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: We're so close to the end. I haven't made any enemies yet, but I think I will this week. Both Logan and Casey are going to want me to side with them, but I can only choose one of them. As it turns out, Casey was the one who was ruining everyone's items, so this is her week to fall.

As Kat and Casey sit eating their canned food, Casey strikes up conversation. "Do you still think it was me who ripped up those magazines?"

"You're the only one who had a problem with them. It would make sense," Kat replies.

"But it wasn't me!" Casey's face turns red and a tear rolls down her cheek, "Gah, I told myself I wouldn't cry when I talked to you about it."

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: Casey was so upset that she was crying. Either she's a really good actress, or she is being honest.

"Look, maybe you're telling the truth, and maybe you aren't. All I can say is, Logan let me win immunity back in the final five, and he's just been so nice to me this whole season. I know it wasn't him," Kat frowns at Casey.

"So that's it? You just think it was me because Logan has been nice to you?" Casey asks, "I can't believe this. I know it wasn't me that did any of that stuff. Maybe you're the mastermind behind it all, and you're just trying to pretend like the innocent victim while everyone else takes the fall." She stands up and runs down to the ocean.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Yeah, it looks like this could be it for me if I don't win today.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: So, I heard Kat and Casey fighting with each other. It is going to be really easy getting rid of Casey this week. Time to put my plan into motion.

Kat sits on the ground still, glaring at Casey, who is down by the ocean. Logan walks over and sits down in front of Kat.

"She refuses to admit it was her. It's pathetic. We all know it was her that did all of that stuff. It's her fault that good people like Esmarelda, Angela, and Caleb are all gone now. Why don't the two of us work together in the next challenge to make sure she goes home?"

"Fine with me. I'm so over her. She doesn't even deserve to be here at this point. Not after all the horrible things she's done. You and me are going to be the final two," Kat answers.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Part 1 was a success! Now we just have to make sure Casey doesn't win! Wahaha!

Later that day…

The final three arrive at the challenge sight, which today is close to where elimination ceremonies are held, where Chris awaits them. Behind Chris is the ocean, and before the ocean sits a chair with chains attached to it, along with a helmet with many wires attached to it. Before the chair stands a Wii and a copy of "Just Dance 3". Also behind Chris stands a TV.

"Welcome, final three, to the final challenge before the finale. It's been a long thirteen weeks, but the end is almost in sight," Chris greets the final three.

"A long thirteen weeks? That's a big understatement," Kat scoffs.

"Big time," Casey agrees.

"You've caused us all so much misery and suffering," Logan glares at the host.

"Uh… well, it's almost over now! Two more challenges await you, and trust me… if you thought the previous challenges were bad, then you are gonna HATE today's challenge. Haha!"

"So uh, I'm guessing we're going to have to dance," Kat wonders aloud, staring at the copy of Just Dance 3.

"I'll get to that soon, but first, the producers told me I need to reward you guys for making it to this point of the game," Chris says, rolling his eyes. He turns on the TV, "So you're getting messages from home."

Kat screams as a woman who looks exactly like Kat, except for having blonde hair appears, along with a girl who looks like a slightly younger version of Kat, and a boy with a cap on appear on the TV. "Hey Kat," the three of them shout together.

"Oh my God!" Tears begin to roll down Kat's cheeks. "I've missed the three of you so much. Have you been watching me on TV?"

"Of course we have!" exclaims the younger version of Kat, Kats' sister.

"Keep up the good work and win that money!" says the older one, Kats' mother.

"We can get married if you win and go on a crazy insane awesome honeymoon!" the boy exclaims, Kats' boyfriend.

"I'm going to do my best. For all three of you. And if I win, I'm going to make sure I get my own fashion business opened and make tons of money," Kat promises.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: It has always been my dream to be an extreme fashionista. And now I am so close to making that dream into a reality.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: *laughing* She wants to be a fashionista?! *wipes tears from eyes from laughing so hard*

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: …a fashionista? Kat…?

"We love you, and we can't wait to see you when you win!" Kat's family smiles at Kat, and Kat smiles back at them. The screen cuts to black.

"How did it feel getting to hear the words of encouragement from your family, Kat?" Chris asked.

"It's really a bittersweet feeling, because I wish I could go see them and be with them now, but I have to keep my head in the game and win. I can see them once all of this is over with," Kat says as she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, the TV cuts back on to reveal a man with short black hair and a beard, a woman wearing a chef hat and a work uniform, a girl that looks exactly like Casey, and a boy with blondish brown hair.

"Mom! Dad! Kaysee! Jimmy! It's so great to see all of you! I've almost made it to the end of the game!" Casey exclaims as she runs over to the TV.

"We're very proud of you, Casey," Casey's mother says.

"We really are. Remember, when you left we told you that you would be back the following week because you would make everyone mad. You proved us wrong!" Casey's dad laughs.

"Unfortunately, Dad, the other two contestants are actually mad at me now, and I could end up being the one sent home this week," Casey sighs.

"Are you kidding me? If I were on there, I would be so nice to everyone and make zero enemies. They should have picked me to be on the show. Maybe one day I'll have a shot," Casey's sister sighs.

"Shut up! The casting directors liked me better than you because they thought I would cause more drama. That's why I am here and you aren't," Casey retorts.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Yes, I have a twin sister, and yes, we auditioned for the show together. We had hoped that maybe both of us would make it, but as you can see, that did not happen.

"We love you! Try not to get voted off!" Casey's family smiles and waves at her as the screen cuts off.

"So Casey, how did seeing your family make you feel?" Chris asks, smirking.

"It has added fuel to the flames for me to win today's challenge. I know that if I don't win, Logan and Kat are going to take me out. I will not fall so easily," Casey replies, smiling triumphantly.

The TV cuts on once again, this time to reveal a living room, packed full of people. A disco ball hangs from the ceiling and music blares. A woman with brownish blonde hair is dancing, but stops when she sees that the TV is on.

"Uhhh… hi Logan!" she says nervously.

"Are you having a party, mom?" Logan asks.

"Yes! A party to celebrate that you have made it to the final three!" Logan's mom replies.

Logan sees a banner hanging in the background that says "THIRTEEN WEEKS OF PEACE".

"Are you lying to me? I see a banner back there that says thirteen weeks of peace… are you throwing a party because I've been gone?!" Logan gasps.

"No! You must be reading the words wrong. It clearly says Logan is in the Final Three," she replies, and two people replace a new banner over the old one that says "LOGAN IS IN THE FINAL THREE" as she says this.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: So uh, I'm not exactly wanted at home, because I'm kind of mean to my parents... I told myself when I came here I was going to start over and be a nice person, but as you can see, Esmarelda caused me to snap and my evil side came out, as it always does.

The TV cuts off. Chris asks Logan the same question he asked the other two, which Logan replies to with "No comment."

"Ok! Anyways, I think it's time we got down to the part where I give you your challenge. Today there will be five rounds of Just Dance 3. Two of you will play against each other at a time, and in order to determine who sits out, the three of you will be playing rock paper scissors. The winner chooses who they play the game against, while the other player will be locked into the chair. The chair is electrical, and will send 400 volts of electricity through the person sitting in the chair-"

"DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!" Kat shrieks.

"Let me finish talking! Whoever gets the most points out of the two people playing Just Dance 3 will get to ask the person sitting in the chair any question they want. You can ask a multiple choice question, or you can ask them a question where they can either tell you the truth or lie. The person has to tell the truth. If they lie, they get shocked. Now, let me explain the point system. You all start out with 5 points each. The person who wins Just Dance 3 each round gains a point. If the person sitting in the chair answers correctly and does not receive an electrical shock, they gain a point and the person who asked the question loses a point. If the person in the chair does not answer correctly, they lose the point and the person who asked the question gains a point. And, whoever has the lowest amount of points by the end of the fifth round is… AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED." *dramatic music plays from somewhere*

"How will they know if we're lying?" Casey asks.

"We've built in a lie detector feature that….eh, I don't remember what they told me when they built it, but yeah, it'll automatically shock you if you lie!"

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I know that Logan and Kat are coming after me in today's challenge. I have a feeling that unless I win rock-paper-scissors every time, I'm going to end up in that chair.

"Alright, Logan, Casey, the two of you will do rock-paper-scissors, and whoever wins will then go against Kat. Good luck! Go!"

Logan shoots rock and Casey shoots paper.

"Yes!" Casey jumps up and down, cheering.

Logan sighs.

Casey shoots scissors while Kat shoots rock. Casey whimpers while Logan and Kat both cheer.

"So, Kat, who is taking the electric chair this time?"

"CASEY," Kat shrieks.

Chris straps Casey into the chair. Logan and Kat prepare to play a game of Just Dance 3. The two of them argue over which song to play because Logan wants to play "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO and Kat wants to do "California Girls" by Katy Perry. They finally agree on "Party Rock Anthem" and start the game.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I suck at dancing games. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter, because Casey is going home no matter what today.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I love to dance! Back home, whenever I'm at my job as a cashier, whenever I have no customers, I stand there and dance and everyone loves me for it!

The two contestants do their best in the dance challenge, while Casey sits in the chair, watching them. Finally, the song ends, and the scores are revealed. Logan got two stars and Kat got four stars. Kat squeals, jumping up and down.

"Kat has moved into the lead with six points, while both Logan and Casey still have five points. Now, Kat, pick a question for Casey," Chris states.

"Hmmm. This should be fun," Kat smirks, "Casey, who was the first person sent home from the green team? A. Jake B. Caleb C. Christopher or D. Sierra?"

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Chris said we could ask any question we wanted to, and THAT'S the question she asks? Ugh… Kat is incompetent for this challenge.

"You guys sent home… Christopher! He was the first person gone from your team!"

"Correct! Casey gains a point, and Kat loses a point. Casey is now in the lead with six points, while Logan and Kat both have five!"

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Imbecile!

Kat and Logan are the first to go against each other in this round of rock-paper-scissors. Kat shoots rock and Logan shoots paper.

Casey shoots paper and Logan shoots scissors. Casey sighs, and automatically walks straight to the electric chair.

"Logan, who are you sending to the chair?" Chris questions.

"Hmmm…let me think. Casey!" Logan laughs evilly.

Logan and Kat play another game of Just Dance 3, this time dancing to "California Girls" by Katy Perry, since Kat kept on insisting.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I have to get my lead back! I am not going home because I have the lowest amount of points! Logan and I need to assure that Casey goes home. An evil person like her has no right to be in the final two!

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: I'm trying to make sure I do every move perfectly this time around, because I can't trust Kat to make sure that Casey misses the question.

Kat dances, all the moves coming to her naturally, while Logan struggles to execute every move perfectly. Kat looks perfectly fine, but Logan is breaking a sweat.

The song comes to a close and the points are revealed. Kat got three stars on the song, while Logan got two stars.

"Only two?! I tried so hard!"

"Only three!?" Kat complains.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I'm glad Kat won again, and not Logan. I came up with an idea to make Kat trust me while I was sitting in that chair. I hope it works…

"Hey Kat," Casey calls.

"What?" Kat answers.

"Do you really think I'm the person who committed all of those evil acts?"

"You're the only one left that would have a motive to do something like that," Kat replies.

"Why don't you ask me if I'm the one who did it? Chris said you can ask lie detector questions," Casey bargains.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Gah! Casey is going to ruin the plan! I have to make sure Kat isn't tempted!

"Just ask her a really hard math question or something," Logan tells Kat.

"Come on, Kat, don't you want to know for sure that I'm the one that did all that stuff?"

"I do. Chris, my question for Casey is… Are you the one who ruined everyone's belongings?!"

"No," Casey replies, smiling. Logan scowls.

Everyone waits in silence… Casey never gets electrocuted.

"Well! She told the truth! That means she gains another point, and you lose the point you just gained, Kat! Casey now has seven points, while Logan and Kat are both still tied at five!"

Kat looks from Casey to Logan.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: So… Casey was telling the truth the whole time. But then… Logan was really eager to pin the blame on her. Does that mean he's the guilty one here?

"I'm completely stumped as to who did all of that now," Logan whispers to Kat.

"I was so sure it was her…," Kat replies.

"Are we still going to work together to get rid of her?" Logan asks cautiously.

"I have to know who it was for sure," Kat states.

Casey and Kat are the first to play rock-paper-scissors this round. Kat shoots scissors and Casey shoots rock.

Casey and Logan go up against each other, and Casey shoots scissors, while Logan shoots rock.

"So, Casey, who is going to the chair?" Chris laughs evilly.

"Logan is going to sit this round out," Casey smirks at a very angry-looking Logan, who is strapped into the chair by Chris.

Casey lets Kat pick the song, and they end up dancing to "Apache (Jump On It)" by The Sugarhill Gang.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I can't believe I'm actually dancing. I hate to dance, but my life in this game is still on the line, so I have to ensure I survive to the next week.

Both girls dance as best as they can. Kat sings along to the song while Casey, Logan, and Chris cringe at her singing voice. Finally, the song ends and the points pop up. Kat has four stars and Casey has five out of five.

"Yes!" Casey gasps. "I can't believe it, I hate dancing!"

"Oh my God Casey, don't rub it in!" exclaims the envious Kat.

Casey turns to face Logan, who glares at her. She laughs.

"Hey, Kat, this is the moment of truth," Casey tells Kat, not taking her eyes off Logan. "My question to you, Logan, is… Are you the one who committed those evil acts?"

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Curses. I can't let her win. If I answer truthfully, I'll at least still gain a point.

"…yes. I was the one that ruined everyone's clothes and magazines," Logan answers.

"WHAT!?" Kat gasps, dumbfounded.

"I had to do something. I'm not sure I would still be here had I not played the villain card. But I did, and I'm here," Logan explains.

"We genuinely liked you!" Kat exclaims, confused.

"Yeah, but you had that all girls alliance. You got rid of Jake, Josh, and I knew it was either me or Caleb next. So I did my best to turn you all against each other. And it worked," Logan replies.

"Why did you pick my clothes to ruin?!" Kat asks, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. You were the easiest target," Logan smirks.

Casey hugs Kat. "It's ok. We'll take him out together. The all girls' alliance can still prevail."

"Well, Casey is in the lead with seven points, Logan has six points, and Kat is in last place with five points. Next round! Logan and Kat, you're up first."

Logan shoots scissors, while Kat shoots rock. Logan curses, while Kat grins. Casey takes Logan's place in front of Kat and the two of them shoot. Casey picks rock and Kat picks paper.

"Logan is going back to the chair!" Kat growls.

Casey and Kat scroll through the songs before deciding on "Land of 1000 Dances" by Wilson Pickett.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I've saved my life for this week. I can sit back and relax, watch the battle between Kat and Logan. I'd rather have Kat in the final two next to me, since the girls' alliance has been reformed, but if it's Logan, at least I'll be the one to cut him down.

Casey half-heartedly dances, while Kat pours her heart into it. The song concludes, and the results pop up. Kat won with four stars while Casey only had two stars.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: The tables have really turned on me. But I'm not out yet!

"Ok… Logan, my question for you is… What number am I thinking of? A. 11 B. 220 C. 69 or D.1337?" Kat and Casey both die of laughter while Logan's face turns red with rage.

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that?! Chris, make her give me a better question!"

"The rules state that the winner of the dance off can ask any question that they want. So, Kat can ask you whatever she feels like. Nothing I can do about that," Chris averts his eyes from Logan and begins to whistle.

"Fine! I guess A. 11!"

"Wrong! I was thinking of 1337," Kat wipes a tear from her eyes and continues laughing.

The chair shocks Logan, who screams in pain. When the electricity shuts off, steam rises off of Logan, whose hair is standing up and has black marks on his skin. He coughs, and smoke escapes his lungs. He staggers over to join the two girls when released from the chair.

"I am…going to…make you both…pay…for this…," he whispers.

"What did you say?! Could you speak up a bit?" Casey shouts.

"Casey and Kat are now tied for the lead with seven points each. Logan is in last place with five points. This is the final round! Casey and Kat, the two of you will play rock-paper-scissors first, this round," Chris says, trying his best not to laugh at Logan.

Casey shoots paper and Kat shoots rock. Logan slowly staggers over to Casey. Casey shoots paper and Logan shoots scissors.

"Yes… now… I have all… the power!" Logan whispers.

"So who is taking a seat this round, Logan?"

"Kat!" Logan whispers in response.

CONFESSIONAL- Logan: Kat is the best dancer, so of course I don't want to play against her!

Kat is strapped into the seat. Logan completely ignores Casey and picks "This is Halloween" by Danny Elfman. Casey dances, executing each move to the best of her ability, while Logan tries to do well, but his previous electrocution has slowed him down considerably.

"Come on Casey!" Kat cheers from the electric chair.

"Don't… cheer… for the… opposition!" Logan moans.

"I'm not! You ARE the opposition!" Kat laughs.

Casey is getting a 'Perfect' on nearly every move, while Logan keeps screaming "Ow!" with every move he makes, and getting a 'ok'.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I was dying on the inside every time Logan made a move, because he kept screaming "Ow!" and "Ohhh" because he was in so much pain! He is finally getting what he deserves!

The song comes to a close. Casey got a whopping five out of five while Logan got only one star.

"Noooo! Please, Chris, let us have a do over! It's not fair because I'm in so much pain right now!" Logan pleads.

"No do overs. Casey, what is your question for Kat?"

Logan gets on his knees and begs to Casey, "Please! Ask her a really hard question! Please… I can't go home now! Not after everything I've done! I'll even let you win in the final two if you'll just make sure she gets a hard question!"

Casey pushes Logan down, who screams in pain. "My question for Kat…is… Is Logan going home tonight?!"

Kat doesn't even hesitate and shouts at the top of her lungs "YES!"

"Alright, with that, Kat has eight points, Casey has seven, and Logan is in last place with five. That means your time on the show has come to an end, Logan."

Logan crawls over to Chris. "Please don't send me home! I have to win! I'm the only one who deserves to win! I'll do anything!"

"You should know by now that I love sending you people home. Especially when you act like this. It's the best part!" Chris laughs maniacally.

"You're evil!" Logan looks up at Chris in pain.

"Maybe, but does it look like I care!? Anyways, it's time for you to say goodbye. We reserved a special elimination just for you."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks.

At that moment, Esmarelda, Angela, Caleb, Brandi, Josh, Jake, Katie, Sierra, Nathaniel, and Christopher arrive on a boat. They hop off and begin to make their way towards Logan.

"No! You can't mean…," Logan begins to sweat.

"Oh, but I can. I showed them all the clips of how you've acted over the last couple episodes, and they are all ready to beat you down," Chris begins to laugh.

"But…," Logan gasps.

Esmarelda cracks her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this…," she laughs.

"If I were you, I'd start running now," Chris warns Logan.

Logan turns to run, but doesn't make it far before he trips and falls. All ten of the eliminated cast members pounce on him, punching and kicking him. They drag him back to the ship, Logan screaming the whole way.

Chris walks over to Kat and Casey, standing in between the two of them. "Ah, finally. Only two contestants remain. Who will win? Who will come in second place and be the biggest loser of the season? Stay tuned and find out right her on Total….Drama….Beginnings!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N- Well, the season is almost over. I know it was all kind of rushed and sucky, but I plan to have season two be much better than this first season. Who do you want to see win? Kat or Casey? Stay tuned, and find out!**


	14. Finale

**A/N- The season one finale is finally here. I know it hasn't been that great, but I am going to do some major editing on season two, because I know Chris is definitely OOC. Season two also will have a new couple, a love triangle, and more drama. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews! **** Also, in this TD world, the other seasons of Total Drama did happen, but this is like a new beginning, or whatever you want to call it. Whatever you call it, it's still a season one. :P **

Episode 14 "Finale"

It was early morning. Kat and Casey woke up at about the same time. They both walked down to the ocean and slapped water on their faces.

"I can't believe it is finale day," Kat exclaims.

"I know! Whenever we first got here, I never expected to make it all the way up to this point. But I guess miracles really can happen," Casey laughs.

"I'm just glad we don't have to deal with evil-backstabbing-liar-manipulator Logan anymore. I'm still in complete shock over it being him," Kat states, diving into the water.

"I tried to tell you all it was him back in the final four! No one would believe me," Casey sighs.

"I'm sorry…," Kat apologizes, surfacing. "If we would've listened, who knows how this game would have played out."

The two girls walked back to their "campground" and ate a can of pears each from their rations. "Can you believe Chris made us sleep out in the open for an entire season?" Casey laughed.

"He was never that unkind to the contestants on TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, TDAS, or TDPI," Kat complains.

ELSEWHERE…

Chris wakes up at noon, having been asleep in a huge bed. The whole bedroom is very fancy. The carpet is a golden color, with a purple rug that stretches from one side of the bed, all the way underneath it, onto the other side. Chris sets his feet down on the rug.

"Ah, I slept so great. I dreamed of tormenting the final two in today's challenge," he laughs.

At this moment, his cell phone rings. He picks it up. "Hello?" … "Are you serious?!" … "What am I supposed to do with them then?" … "*sighs* Fine!"

He hangs up the phone, grumbling about the producers and safety being stupid. He dials another number. "Hey" … "Get here pronto." … "I don't care, I need you to do something for me!"

Minutes later, a large, muscular African American man shows up at Chris's mansion.

"Hello there, Chef Hatchet!" Chris greets the angry looking Chef.

"Thanks for tellin' me about the new season!" Chef shouts at Chris.

"Sorry, but… the contestants had to survive on their own this season, out in the open, so I didn't need you here to cook their meals," Chris replies, looking nervous.

"Whatever! What do ya need me for now?"

"Keep the two finalists busy until I have a new challenge thought up for them. I'll call you when I have their torture ready, and you can bring them to Playa De Losers. Sound good? Good."

Chris walks away, leaving Chef Hatchet shaking in rage.

BACK AT CAMP

Casey packs up all of her belongings, while Kat sits underneath a tree, since all of her clothes were ruined. After Casey finishes packing, she sits down next to Kat.

"Can you believe there were twelve of us to begin with?" Casey asks.

"It seems like such a long time ago. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of miss them," Kat replies.

"Remember when we had that puzzle challenge and your team got into that big argument and broke the puzzle piece?" Casey reminisces.

"That was so ridiculous. And then we voted Christopher off because we wanted to make Angela upset, because he was her only friend at the time. Also because he was the weakest link on our team, but still," Kat remembers.

Suddenly, a large shadow appears over the two girls. "GET UP NOW AND GIVE ME 50 JUMPING JACKS!" screams the angry Chef Hatchet, who spits all over them in the process of screaming.

The two girls both hop up and begin to do the jumping jacks. They both look terrified.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: Oh my God! I was so relieved that we didn't have to deal with Chef Hatchet or his food. But now here he is!

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Chef Hatchet is much more terrifying in person than he is on TV.

The two girls finish their jumping jacks, both working up a sweat. "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH-UPS!" the angry Chef screams again, spitting all over them once again. Casey and Kat, two scared to say no, drop to the ground.

After a very long work out…

"Chris still hasn't called me… I've been through every work out I know twice… oh well, I guess I'll go through them a third time. Girls! Give me fifty-", he is interrupted by Kat.

"Please… no more… exercise… why don't you tell us why… you're here?" Kat tries to distract Chef before he gives them another exercise drill.

"I'm here because Chris needs me to distract ya until he has your final challenge ready," Chef replies. "Now, back to work! Give me-"

He is interrupted once again as Kat says, "So he waited until the very end of the season to have you do something?"

"Yeah… so what?!" Chef begins to get angry.

"Don't get mad! It's just… that's kind of mean, because you're like Chris's right hand man, and he completely ditched you for an entire season!" Casey intervenes.

Chef softens a bit. Tears swell in his eyes. Casey and Kat hug the man and pat him on the back. Suddenly, Chef's phone rings, and he swats the two girls away, who fall on the ground. "Hello!?" … "Alright, we're on our way." He hangs up, and picks up the two girls, one in each arm. "It's almost time for the two of you to compete in your last challenge."

He carries the girls to a motor boat and tosses them in. He gets in and begins to drive. "You girls might wanna take notes on how to drive these things!"

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: Our final challenge has something to do with driving motor boats. I hope I can pull this off!

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I'm getting really nervous about our last challenge. This one decides everything!

The three of them arrive on an island resort. Palm trees line the shore, except for a small break where a brick path leads up to a huge mansion. A sign next to the brick path says "Playa De Losers".

"What is this place?!" Casey asks.

"This is Playa De Losers, where all the eliminated contestants are sent when they get eliminated," Chef replies, starting up the path.

"You mean they get to live it up here, while we had to sleep out in the open?!" Kat asks angrily. Chef does not reply.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: I can't believe this. I kind of wish I was one of the first ones to be eliminated now!

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Why am I not surprised…

The girls follow Chef up the path, but are interrupted as Nathaniel comes flying out of the bushes that line the path. He is covered in dirt and wearing no shirt.

"Nathaniel!?" the two girls shriek at once.

"What're you two doing here!? You're supposed to be the final two… does that mean you both got eliminated?! We all get a second chance?! YES! This is what I've been waiting for…I WILL WIN THIS TIME!" Nathaniel begins to laugh crazily, but is pushed back into the bushes by Chef Hatchet.

The three of them continue up the path, Kat and Casey looking skeptical the whole way. Finally, they reach the mansion. It appears to be two stories, with a big glass wall taking up one whole side of the house. A porch wraps all the way around the mansion, and on the left side of the mansion is a giant swimming pool. Sitting on the porch at a table are none other than Brandi and Jake.

The two ex-contestants catch site of Kat and Casey at the same time. Their faces light up as they run up to greet them.

"I'm so proud of you for making it to the end!" Jake says to the two finalists, hugging them both.

"Me too…," Brandi seconds, barely above a whisper. She hugs Casey.

Suddenly, Chris walks up to the reunited friends. "You guys can reminisce later. Right now I need everyone to gather in the living room," he announces from a megaphone that echoes throughout the entire island. Casey rubs her ear in pain from the loud voice.

INSIDE

The twelve original contestants gather in a giant living room. There's a giant Emerson TV hanging from the wall, and underneath it sits an entertainment stand with all kinds of game systems, video games, and DVDS. Two chairs sit on the other side of the room, directly in front of the TV. Two couches face vertical to the two chairs, making a "n" shape. Kat and Casey sit in the two chairs. The former green team sits across the couch on Kat's side, while the former blue team sits the couch on Casey's side. Except for Josh, who is still in a full body cast and in a wheel-chair. Logan is completely covered in bruises and cuts, from last episode. Chris and Chef stand together in front of the former contestants and the two finalists.

"Everyone, please join me in congratulating our two finalists, Kat and Casey!" Chris exclaims.

Brandi and Jake are the only two to cheer, with the exception of Sierra, but she only cheers because she finally got her hair fixed the way she wanted it. Kat and Casey sit awkwardly in the two chairs.

"Anyways! It's time for the final challenge. Kat, Casey, before I explain what you'll be doing, I need each of you to pick three players from your former teams. And they have to be from your FORMER teams," Chris smirks.

Kat looks at her options. Caleb sits next to Esmarelda, staring at her chest. Esmarelda has her arm around Angela. Christopher and Jake sit next to them, both looking rather awkward.

Casey looks at the former blue team. Brandi looks at Casey, smiling reassuringly. Nathaniel sits next to Brandi, foaming at the mouth. Sierra holds a hand mirror in front of her face, fixing her make up. Logan sits on the couch, glaring at Casey, and Josh sits in his wheelchair, giggling for no apparent reason.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: I don't have many good options…I mean, obviously I'll pick Brandi, but who else?

"Casey, you're up first! Which losers are you gonna pick?" Chris laughs, motioning for Casey to join him in front of the others.

"Uhh, I pick Brandi!" Casey begins to sweat. She has a worried expression on her face. Brandi joins Casey in front of the others.

CONFESSIONAL- Brandi: I feel bad for Casey…I wouldn't want anyone on the old blue team either…

"I guess I'll take Sierra…," Sierra gets up, looking into the mirror instead of where she's going, and she ends up walking into a wall.

CONFESSIONAL- Sierra: That made me smudge my makeup! *begins to fix makeup*

Casey looks at the three remaining players. Logan, Josh, or Nathaniel? "Err… Nathaniel?"

"Fine, but if you win, I get half the money!" Nathaniel growls, walking on all fours up to the others.

"Alright! Now, it's your turn, Kat!" Kat joins everyone.

Kat easily makes a decision. "I pick Caleb, Esmarelda, and Angela!" The three of them join Kat.

CONFESSIONAL- Caleb: It's so great to see Kat again. I really missed her once I was sent home. I tried to hook up with Esmarelda when I got sent here, but she's too occupied with her new friend…

CONFESSIONAL- Angela and Esmarelda: We are so happy to be bffs. Whenever I got voted off at fifth place, I was so happy to be reunited with my best friend. *the two of them hug each other*

"Ok, now then. Down to business. This is a three part challenge! First of all, you'll have ten minutes to search around this mansion for anything you think can be used as a weapon. Each of you can only bring back one thing. That means Casey's group should have four weapons, and Kat's group should have four weapons. I'll explain part two and three once you've completed this portion of the challenge," Chris explains to the two teams. "Now go!"

Casey, Brandi, Nathaniel, Kat, Esmarelda, Angela, and Caleb all take off. Sierra stands, looking at herself in her hand mirror.

IN THE KITCHEN

Angela looks around through the kitchen cabinets and drawers. One drawer is full of nothing but extremely sharp knives. She looks at them, and then shuts the drawer, not taking anything. She looks around the kitchen, spotting frying pans hanging down from a fixture. The girl walks right past them. You can tell she is thinking really hard. Suddenly, her face lights up and she runs over to the counter, taking a straw from a cup full of nothing but straws.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: I don't think straight under pressure.

IN A HALL

Kat runs down a hallway, kind of confused, as she's never been here before. She opens a random door to see…the bathroom. She closes the door back, turning to continue down the hall, but instead runs into Caleb, knocking him and her to the ground. Caleb catches her as the two fall.

"Oh...sorry, Caleb," Kat begins to blush.

"It's ok," Caleb smiles like a pervert.

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: Ugh! I have a boyfriend back home, but Caleb is…kinda cute.

"You need some help? This place is really confusing when you first get here. I remember the first night I was here, I accidentally went to the wrong bedroom, and I climbed into bed with Brandi...I'm just kidding, I totally did it on purpose," Caleb explains, laughing.

"Uhh, some help would be nice," Kat replies, smiling.

The two run down the hall together.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Esmarelda looks around. "Aha!" she screams, grabbing a certain something.

CONFESSIONAL- Esmarelda: My weapon is by far the best.

IN NATHANIEL'S CLOSET

Nathaniel throws clothes out of his closet, trying to find what he's looking for. He completely clears out the closet, unable to find it. "Hmmm…where could I have put it?"

He jumps out of the closet, running over to his bed, which is very messy. The whole room is completely filthy. He flips the mattress off the bed. He pulls drawers completely out of the dresser and night stand. "WHERE IS IT!?" the boy screams like a lunatic. He looks down and notices the belt around his waist. "Oh…I found it!"

CONFESSIONAL- Nathaniel: One time I got so mad because I couldn't find my iPhone and I thought my sister had took it so I killed her… Umm, just kidding! I totally never killed anyone! *begins to sweat*

IN THE LIBRARY

Casey and Brandi search through the library together. Casey sighs.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: It is surprisingly hard to find a weapon when you're under so much pressure.

Brandi opens a desk drawer, and smiles, delighted.

CONFESSIONAL- Brandi: It is surprisingly easy to find a weapon when you're under so much pressure.

Chris's voice echoes over the intercom system, "TIMES UP! BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!"

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Everyone gathers. "So, what did you poor poor victi-I mean players find?" Chris asks, smirking evilly.

Angela holds up her straw, Caleb holds up a bunch of pebbles, Kat has a hammer, Esmarelda holds up Josh, complete with the wheelchair, Nathaniel holds up his belt, Sierra looks at herself in the mirror, Brandi holds in her hands a pen, and Casey holds a…banana peel.

CONFESSIONAL- Casey: Yeah, my team definitely has bad weapons…

"Did you take those from my pebble collection?" Christopher asks angrily.

"He said we could take anything!" Caleb defends himself.

CONFESSIONAL- Christopher: I can't believe he took pebbles from my collection. They are extremely important to me!

"Well, you're going to put them back right now-"Christopher starts but is interrupted by Chris who tells him to can it.

"Anyways, in the second part of the challenge, you'll each have a boat in which you and your teammates will be racing back to the island in which you've lived on for the past fourteen weeks. You can be using your weapons to sink the enemy boat, or you can save them for part three and use them to take out the opposition then. Part three is to find a small wooden winner token, which has my face carved into it. There are numerous ones hidden throughout the island, but the catch is, you have to find one that is the color of your original team. Whoever makes it back here and gives me the token first, is the winner! Any questions?"

"Yes. Whenever-," Kat begins.

"Didn't think so!" Chris smirks.

ON THE SHORE

Chef, Chris, Logan, Christopher, and Jake stand on the island, while the two finalists sit in their boats. "On your mark…get set…GO!"

IN THE OCEAN

Casey immediately takes off, leaving Kat in the dust. Kat fumbles around with the controls, finally getting hers to leave shore too. Casey, while she may have been ahead, was not a good driver. The boat zigzagged through the water, rocking back and forth, as if it could tip at any moment. Kat followed straight and steadily behind her opponent, eyes on the prize.

ON THE SHORE

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell them about the sharks," Chris remembers. "Oh well!" the twisted host begins laughing.

IN THE OCEAN (KAT'S BOAT)

"Should I try to hit them with the weapons?" Esmarelda shouts to Kat.

"Go for it! Just don't waste all of them!" Kat replies, not looking away from the ocean.

"Don't worry! I'll start with the least valuable weapon!" Esmarelda assures, picking up Josh (still in the wheelchair) and throwing him at the other boat. Josh screams the whole way.

CASEY'S BOAT

"Swerve to the left!" Brandi shrieks.

Casey swerves the boat to the left, this time almost completely flipping it. Josh lands in the ocean, right where the boat had been moments earlier. He shrieks as he begins to sink under the water. A shark fin surfaces, just a few feet away from him.

"We can't just leave him!" Brandi gasps.

"Ugh, you're right," Casey turns the boat towards Josh.

KAT'S BOAT

Kat smirks. "Now's our chance to take them out!"

"You want me to throw my pebbles at them?" Caleb asks.

"No! Save them for later. What else do we still have besides the pebbles and the hammer?" Kat inquires.

"The straw that I brought!" Angela answers.

Kat stares dead ahead, smirking as she comes up with a cruel plan. She speeds up the boat to the fastest it will go, ramming into the side of Casey's boat, causing it to flip. Kat, Caleb, Angela, and Esmarelda all laugh as they continue on the path to victory.

Casey surfaces, followed by Nathaniel and Brandi, both of whom are holding on to Josh. Sierra surfaces last, screaming in anger over her makeup and hair both being ruined. The shark fin circles around the five teens. Lucky for them, they all managed to hold on to their weapons, except for Sierra, who lost her mirror in the crash.

"You guys try to flip the boat back over. I'll distract the shark," Nathaniel tells the others, holding the belt in his hands.

"We can't just leave you to fight off a shark!" Casey protests.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" Nathaniel laughs crazily.

Brandi and Casey proceed to flip the boat. Sierra just floats in the water, arms crossed. The shark swims towards Nathaniel, surfacing with its' mouth open. Nathaniel grabs Sierra and pushes her in between himself and the shark. Sierra looks at the shark in absolute disgust.

"You are the ugliest shark I've seen in my entire life! You really should be wearing foundation. That skin tone sooo does not fit you. And don't even get me started on your teeth!" Sierra fusses at the shark. The shark stares blankly at her, unsure of what to do.

The other two girls finally manage to get the boat flipped over. Nathaniel, Casey, and Brandi jump in, then pull Josh in. They call to Sierra, but she is too busy complaining to the shark on how he looks. They leave her behind.

KAT'S BOAT

Kat drives slowly through the ocean.

"Shouldn't we go a little faster?" Angela asks.

"Don't worry, we're definitely going to beat them. I knocked them all off their boat. They have no chance of catching up to us now," Kat laughs cockily.

Angela looks angrily at Kat. "You shouldn't be taking this so lightly. You're in the final two. The other team could easily flip their boat over and catch up to us. You may very well be making a million dollar mistake here, Kat!"

Kat glares at the other girl. "Caleb...," Caleb comes to attention. "Throw her overboard," Kat commands.

The boy looks from Kat to Angela. "But… I can't do that to a woman!" he protests.

Kat looks angry, but she puts her arms around Caleb's neck, stands on her tiptoes, and kisses him on the lips. "Please… do it for me?" She bats her eyes at him.

"Anything for you, beautiful!" Caleb turns around and pushes Angela off the boat.

Esmarelda stands up, rocking the boat, in rage. "Nobody. Touches. My. BFF. NOBODY!" She curls her fist and prepares to punch Caleb, but Kat intervenes.

"Leave him alone!"

"I'll knock you both out and make sure Casey wins!" Esmarelda snarls.

"Don't do that! Why would you do such a thing?" Kat questions in horror.

"Because, you changed, Kat. Back when the season started, you weren't this cocky. Hell, I don't even think you got cocky until this final challenge. I'm the cocky one, not you! So stop acting all high and mighty!" Esmarelda shakes with rage.

"Oh my God… what have I done…," Kat falls to her knees, shaking the boat. Caleb squats next to her and hugs her. Kat shrieks, pushing him away. "I have a boyfriend at home! I kissed you! Oh my God…"

CONFESSIONAL- Kat: Sorry, Stephen, but Caleb is just so… dreamy. *sighs*

"I mean… er, I like you a lot Caleb, and we can totally date, I just have to break up with Stephen when I get home," Kat explains.

"No you don't. You totally just broke up with him on national TV!" Esmarelda laughs. "Anyways, shouldn't we get on with the challenge, before the other team catches up?"

Just then, Esmarelda is hit in the face by a belt. Casey and her team have caught up. Before the belt rebounds to Nathaniel, Esmarelda grabs it, and pulls Nathaniel from Casey's boat over to Kat's, causing both boats to rock violently. Nathaniel and Esmarelda take turns striking each other, until eventually they both fall in the ocean. Kat speeds off, but not before Josh rolls into her boat, bouncing up and down to make the boat continue to rock violently.

Casey speeds after her opponent, but not before Angela jumps into their boat. She tries to knock Casey away from the driver seat, but Brandi pulls her away, and the two become locked in a struggle.

CONFESSIONAL- Angela: I'd still prefer Kat to win over Casey, just because I know Esmarelda does too.

Angela and Brandi roll around in the back of the boat, and just when it seems like Angela is about to gain the upper hand, Brandi knees her in the stomach, knocking her onto her back. Brandi pulls out her pen and proceeds toward Angela.

"No…no! Please! Noooo!" Angela cries.

Brandi draws a mustache onto Angela's face. "Really? That's it?" Angela questions, feeling foolish with herself.

KAT'S BOAT

Caleb throws a flailing Josh out of the boat.

"Oh my God!" the finalist shrieks.

"What?! Caleb asks, alarmed.

"We've finally reached the island!" Kat exclaims.

"I swear, I don't remember it taking this long whenever I left the island to get to the other one," Caleb replies.

"Well, duh! This is the finale! Of course the author is going to make the drive back take as long as possible for epic suspense. This is a fan fiction story after all!" Kat replies.

The two land on the shore, hopping off the boat. They run into the woods, searching for a green token.

CASEY'S BOAT

Angela slaps Brandi, then turns to throw Casey from the driver's seat. However, Casey hits the shore instead of stopping, sending Angela flying across the island, into a tree. She crumples in a heap below it. Brandi and Casey take off in search of a blue token.

They stumble through the woods as quickly as they can, hoping that they're doing better than the others at this point. They stumble and trip over everything in their path. Eventually they stumble upon the cemetery where they did the Halloween challenge. Casey remembers her horrific encounter with the "immortal" Tom Smithers. She doesn't want to go back in, not after what she went through in there the first time, but she knows she needs to. She takes a deep breath, and enters the cemetery, closely followed by Brandi.

ELSEWHERE

Kat and Caleb stumble upon the cave that Esmarelda fled to back whenever she tried to kidnap Chris. Kat remembers how she won immunity that time because Logan handed it to her. She is filled with sudden rage, because this time, she is going to win on her own. Caleb remembers how he drug Katie off into the woods and punished her for being naughty there. He is filled with perverted thoughts.

The two of them walk through the giant hole in the side of the mountain, the hole that Logan and Kat made with the helicopter when they crashed it, rather than going through the cave entrance. They begin to search around.

Caleb spots the ropes that were used to tie up Chris lying on the ground in a heap. He looks over a few more feet to see the dough gun lying on the floor.

Kat notices a bunch of rocks piled very high up. They weren't there the last time she was in this cave. She moves closer to inspect them, and starts to remove some of the rocks, expecting to find a token. She removes five or six rocks, and notices that the pile is starting to shift. She slowly backs away from it, and screams as a bear emerges from within the pile. A green token is glued to its' forehead. (Bear was place there, courtesy of Chris, somehow)

She trips over a rock laying on the floor behind her, hitting the ground. Her hammer slides away from her. The bear advances on her, snarling menacingly. "Noooooooo!" she screams as the bear attacks.

AT THE CEMETERY

Casey and Brandi move through the cemetery together, too afraid to split up. They zigzag around the graves, heading towards the mausoleum in the center. Casey notices several flashlights laying around, from the challenge. Getting closer to the mausoleum she sees the costume that Christopher wore to scare them all. A chill runs down her back.

Brandi follows closely behind Casey. Although she wasn't here for this challenge, a feeling of intense fear tugs in Brandi's chest. She notices a very creepy costume laying on the ground. She wonders how long she would have lasted had she made it to this point in the game.

The two girls enter the mausoleum together. They leave the door open behind them, which lets in a dim light. They struggle to look around in the bad lighting. Brandi gasps, remembering her cellphone. She pulls it out and turns it on, which helps slightly. At least now they'll be able to see what's in front of them.

CONFESSIONAL-Brandi: Thank God I remembered I had my cellphone on me. Chris let us have them back once we got eliminated.

"I don't see a token just laying around…," Casey determines.

Brandi holds her phone up towards a statue in the center of the mausoleum. The statue is very creepy. It's a woman, who has her hands clasped together. She is looking upwards, as if begging someone for help. She has a necklace around her neck, and where the amulet should be is a blue token. Brandi nudges Casey, and begins to assist her in reaching it…

IN THE CAVE

Kat closes her eyes and waits to be torn to shreds by the bear. She waits. And waits. Nothing happens. Slowly, very slowly, she opens her eyes to see the bear, still standing in front of her, but now its mouth is covered by a thick glob of dough, so thick that it can't open it. She looks behind her to see Caleb, holding the dough gun. Kat blushes.

"Thanks," she says.

"My pleasure," Caleb smirks, and helps Kat to her feet. She hugs him.

Suddenly, the bear rises up on two feet, preparing to claw the two teens to death. Kat, thinking fast, grabs the rock that she tripped over, and throws it at the bear. The rock connects with the bear's head, knocking it out. The bear falls to the ground, unmoving. The girl walks over to the bear, and yanks the token from the bear's head, ripping out a bunch of fur with it. She then picks up her hammer.

"Lets' go!" she shouts to Caleb as she runs towards the exit. Caleb follows.

IN THE MAUSOLEUM

Casey holds Brandi on her shoulders, shaking violently. "Can you reach it?" she asks.

"Yeah! I think I almost have it!" Brandi replies. Her fingers are inches away from the wooden token, which appears to be half-heartedly taped onto the necklace. She pulls out her pen, poking at the bottom side of the token, trying to pry it loose.

"Hurry! I can't hold you for much longer!" Casey shrieks.

Brandi jabs at the token, and finally manages to pry it loose from the tape. The token falls to the ground. Brandi slowly climbs off of Casey, picking up the token and handing it to her. The two girls turn to make for the exit, but a figure stands blocking the path. The figure is dressed all in white. His face is white. He doesn't look human. The eyes are glazed over, and streaks of red run down his face like tears. Casey feels a twinge of fear as she looks at him. But it leaves almost instantly.

"Very funny, whose in the costume this time?" she laughs, walking up to the ghostly-man, who just stares blankly at her. "What? Not gonna answer me?" Casey grabs the top of the man's head and pulls, expecting for the mask to slip off, but it doesn't budge at all. "Hmmm…that's weird. Come on Brandi, let's get out of here."

The two girls push past the silent man, but freeze whenever they get outside and see the ghost costume lying on the ground. "Uh, Casey?" Brandi asks, fear in her voice.

"Yeah?" Casey asks, fear in her voice as well.

"If the costume is lying on the ground here… then who was that back there?"

Casey dares looking back at the open mausoleum door. The man is gone. "I don't know…but let's just get out of here." They turn to leave, but the ghostly man stands in front of them, blocking their path. The two girls scream, running to the left of the man, who chases after them.

"What are we gonna do Casey!?" Brandi screams in terror. "We're too young to die!"

"I know!" Casey screams back, tears in her eyes.

The creepy man is right behind them, moving fast. Any second now, he'll catch them. Brandi throws her pens at him, which whiz right past him. Casey thinks hard. Suddenly, she remembers her seemingly useless weapon, the banana peel. She pulls it out, dropping it on the ground behind her. The ghost man steps on it, and slides backwards. He hits his head on one the graves, and falls onto the ground, unconscious. Casey and Brandi make it to the end of the cemetery and exit. Brandi looks back to where the man fell, but he is no longer there. In fact, he is nowhere to be seen. The two girls run off into the woods.

IN THE WOODS

Kat and Caleb run through the woods, as quickly as they can, holding hands. They reach the shore, and see that both boats are still at the island.

"Yes! We're ahead right now!" Kat exclaims. Before she climbs into her own boat, she walks over to Casey's boat and slams the claw side of the hammer through the floor of the boat. She repeats this action five or six times. "Now they won't be able to catch up!" Kat smiles deviously, and hops into her boat. The couple sail away from the island, just as Casey and Brandi emerge from the woods.

The two girls hop into their boat, not noticing the huge holes in the floor of their boat. Casey begins to sail after Kat and Caleb. "If we hurry, we can still catch up!"

Water begins to pour into the boat. "Uh, Casey! We have a problem!" Brandi shrieks. The boat begins to sink.

CONFESSIONAL-Casey: Kat must've done this with her hammer! No!

"What do we do!?" Brandi shrieks.

"I don't know!" Casey shrieks.

Suddenly, Sierra riding a shark, swims next to the boat. The shark is now wearing makeup, eyeliner, red lipstick, and a blonde wig. "I'll give you a ride back!" the girl says to the panicking Brandi and Casey.

CONFESSIONAL-Sierra: I really hope they're grateful to me. Everyone thought I was useless, but I do have my talents!

The two girls hesitate, but finally jump onto the shark. Sierra slaps its' head and it begins to swim, keeping the three girls above water.

KAT'S BOAT

"The boat sinking didn't stop them!" Caleb informs Kat, watching as the girls gain on them.

"We're still in the lead! We are going to make it back before them!" Kat replies.

"They have a shark! They aren't going down without a fight!" Caleb replies.

Kat sighs, handing Caleb her hammer. "Take them out!" Caleb waits until the girls get a little closer.

CONFESSIONAL-Caleb: I wish she wouldn't make me hurt other beautiful girls. But…I'll do it for Kat!

He throws the hammer, which sails through the air, and hits Brandi in the stomach, knocking her off the shark. Casey tries to grab Brandi's hand to save her, but she is too slow. Brandi is left behind in the ocean.

"They're going to be attacking us the whole way back. Be careful!" Casey warns Sierra.

Caleb picks up his pebbles and the straw. He thinks for a moment, then sticks a pebble in his mouth and puts the end of the straw in his mouth. He shoots a pebble through the straw like a spitball. The first one hits Casey on the shoulder. She shouts as the pebble stings her arm.

He aims more carefully this time, and successfully hits Sierra in the head. Sierra falls off of the shark, into the ocean.

With no one to control the pretty shark, it begins to go further underwater. Casey screams in fear, tucking the token into her pant pocket and holding on to the shark for dear life.

Caleb puts down the weapons, and hugs Kat from behind. "I took care of them for you."

"Thanks, babe," Kat replies, not looking away from the ocean.

The island is in sight. Victory is within her grasp. Excitement races through her chest. But suddenly, the shark slams into Kat's boat, knocking Caleb into the water. Kat almost loses control of the boat, but manages to keep it within her grasp. The shark slams into the boat again, smashing apart several of the boards. Water begins to pour into the boat.

Casey's grip on the shark is slipping. After all, it's hard to hold onto something wet. She has a choice. Stay on the shark until she falls, or jump onto Kat's boat and hope it doesn't sink before they reach land. She decides to take her chances in the boat. When the shark rises again, she jumps from its' back onto the boat.

"Get off of my boat!" Kat shrieks, but doesn't try to deal with the intruder.

The shark surfaces behind the boat, opening its' mouth to take a bite of whatever is unfortunate enough to be closest. Casey grabs Caleb's straw and pebbles and resorts to the same tactics the boy used earlier, hitting the shark in the eye. The shark lunges, half-blind, and takes a bite out of the motor, which begins to shoot sparks.

"Oh no!" Casey shrieks.

The motor blows up, sending the two girls screaming into the air. Kat lands on the island, and Casey lands a few feet away in the ocean. Kat quickly jumps up and hands her green token to Chris.

Chris inspects it, and determines that it is in fact, real. "Kat has won!" He hands Kat a suitcase, which holds the million dollars within it.

Kat jumps up and down, cheering. Casey crawls onto the shore, coughing. "Congratulations, Kat!" she smiles at the other girl.

"Thanks! I'm sorry I did all of those horrible things!" Kat replies, still cheering.

"It's ok. You did what you had to in order to win. No need to apologize," Casey smiles.

Kat is hugged by Jake. Christopher looks very bored with the whole situation, and Logan rolls his eyes. "I should be the winner," he says. Kat punches him in the face, knocking him down.

"So, what are we going to do about everyone who is stranded in the ocean and on the other island?" Casey asks.

"That's their problem," Chris laughs. He receives dirty looks from Casey, Kat, Jake, and Christopher. "Ok, ok! Chef, go get the helicopter and rescue them…"

Chef rolls his eyes and goes to get the helicopter.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After everyone had safely been rescued, they held a finale party at Playa De Loser. Chef cooked disgusting food that nobody wanted to eat, Chris was receiving phone calls from the producers, who were ready to start production on season two as soon as possible.

The twelve original contestants all sat in and around the pool, having a good time. Kat and Caleb sat together, Caleb had his arm around her.

"I'm glad you finally found someone," Esmarelda says to Caleb.

"Me too. I found someone really special," Caleb replies, smiling at Kat. The two of them kiss.

"Even though I didn't win, and I'm technically the first loser, I still feel like a winner. I can say that I made it through an entire season of Total Drama without getting eliminated and without getting killed in any of the challenges," Casey tells everyone.

"I still think I should've been in the final two. But I will say this: Congratulations, Kat. You played a very excellent game, and managed to keep the target off you the whole time," Logan compliments Kat and her game play.

"I don't think you were ever even a possibility for elimination, were you? I mean, we were all possibilities for elimination, but no one ever brought up your name, that I remember," Casey wonders.

"I don't think so," Kat replies.

Josh starts to say something, but Esmarelda pushes him into the swimming pool.

"Why were you so mean to Josh for half the season?" Jake asks.

"I don't know! It doesn't matter!" Esmarelda shouts, blushing, very out of character for her.

Sierra whispers to Christopher, "I bet she has a crush on him." Christopher laughs, making Esmarelda angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT!?" she shouts.

Suddenly, Chris and Chef walk up to the group. "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone completely ignores him, still bickering. "I SAID, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" the host screams angrily. Everyone gets quiet. Chris says nothing, wanting to give a dramatic effect.

"Well!? Get on with it!" Esmarelda yells.

"Fine! Ruin the suspense, why don't ya! Anyways, we're in the process of making a second season of the show. But there are going to be some major changes. But anyways, you guys were a hit with viewers! They loved you. And for that reason, the game isn't over for eight of you. That's right! Eight of you guys will be returning for season two to compete with eight new contestants!"

Everyone gasps in shock.

"We haven't decided which eight of you we'll be bringing back yet, but be prepared to receive phone calls from our casting crew sometime in the near future."

The twelve teens begin to talk excitedly about the chance of playing the game again, and what they'd do if they could play again. They all eventually returned to their hometowns. Kat got into her fashion business as she had desired so badly. Caleb helped her out. All twelve of them eagerly awaited to hear from the casting crew.

END

**A/N- Well, that's all folks! It really has been a wild ride. Please please please review this. You don't know how much it means to me to hear all the feedback. Even the bad. Because that helps me to grow as a writer. Anyways, season two is coming soon. I've decided to completely re-write the whole season, in hopes of making it much better. See y'all soon! :) **


End file.
